Second Chance at Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Snape awakes from a coma nearly two months after the final battle to a world in which Voldemort is gone. Deciding he has nothing more to live for, he tries to end his life. He ends up de-aging himself and erasing his memories. He is now 2 weeks old. Harry and Ginny find him. Will he have a better life? Will he have parents that love him? Will he get a life he deserves? HP/GW RW/HG
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. **

* * *

**Author's Note: I have permission from Winger-Hawk to use some of her ideas. Her story is called Serendipity. So go and check that out.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Snape awakes from a coma nearly two months after the final battle to a world in which Voldemort is gone. Deciding he has nothing more to live for, he tries to end his life. He ends up de-aging himself and erasing his memories. He is now 2 weeks old. Harry and Ginny find him. Will he have a better life? Will he have parents that love him? Will he get a life he deserves?

* * *

**Author's Note: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ted, Fred, Dumbledore, Dobby are still alive in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

_July 13__th__ 1998_

* * *

Harry and Ginny were making their way up to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey. They wanted to know how Professor Snape was doing. Since he had saved Harry's life over and over again.

When they got there they heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry calls

There was no answer. Both of them followed the sound of the crying to find a baby in Madam Pomfrey's store room.

"Hello little one where did you come from?" Ginny asks scooping the baby up

"Ginny this is a bottle of de-ageing potion", Harry says looking at the bottle on the floor

"Who do you think he is?" Ginny asks rocking the baby

The baby's cries quickly quieten down. The baby had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"It's Snape. His bed is empty", Harry says

"Can we turn him back?" Ginny asks

"No. Says here it is permeate. And that it erases memories", Harry says

"How old is he?" Ginny asks

Harry quickly runs a scan.

"He is only 2 weeks old", Harry says

"What do we do? Do we go to Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asks

Harry looks at the baby and he already felt a connection to him.

"No. He has already done enough damage. I think we should take him away", Harry says

Ginny looks at the baby feeling a connection too.

"Where too?" Ginny asks

"Godric's Hollow. I have renovated my parents old house. We can live there to we get this situation sorted. I have put up strong wards so he will be safe there", Harry suggests, "Do you want to come with me? We can't tell anyone about this yet"

"I will come with you. I can't leave him. But we must get baby supplies", Ginny says rocking the baby

"Let's go to Diagon ally. We can glamour ourselves and get what we need. I need potion ingredients", Harry says

"Let's call him Sam until we get to Godric's Hollow", Ginny suggests

"Great Idea", Harry says

They quickly glamour their selves and the baby. And they quickly get out of Hogwarts without anyone seeing them. That was a miracle in itself.

They quickly head to Gringotts and withdraw a lot of money before heading to Alkyds and Moore. A baby shop.

"You hold Sam while I have a look around", Ginny says handing him the baby

"Hello little guy. Don't worry we will take care of you", Harry says kissing the baby's head

"What colour pram do you want?" Ginny asks looking at prams

"How about the Quidditch one?" Harry says

"Prefect. But we also need one for the muggle world", Ginny says

"How about the the moon and sun one?" Harry asks

"Perfect. We also need a carrier", Ginny says

"Miss I will hold your stuff until you are done if you like?" the shopkeeper asks

"That would he great thanks", Ginny replies smiling handing him the pram and the carrier

"What type crib do you think?" Harry asks

"I think the Quidditch one", Ginny says

"Dark or light wood?" the shop keeper asks

"Dark wood. And dark wood for the chest of draws and the rocking chair", Ginny replies, "Now what type of toys?"

"How about the snake? Do you like the snake Sam?" Harry asks

But the sight of the snake makes to infant begin to cry.

"I guess that is a no", Harry says

"How about the lion cub and the wolf cub?" Ginny asks

"Yes them. What about the black dog?", Harry asks

"Yes", Ginny says

They soon pick out a lot of toys and put them on the counter.

"What colour blankets?" Harry ask

"What about red, black, green, purple, blue, white, aqua, blue-green, bright lavender, carmine red, cyan, electric green, ferrari red, heliotrope?" Ginny replies

"Prefect. Should we do that with the clothes as well?" Harry asks

"Yes i think so" Ginny replies

"You are going to be a very spolit baby", Harry says kissing Severus's head

They spend the next hour in the shop collecting a crib with a matress, a changing table, chest of draws, a rocking chair, stuffed toys (Lion cub, Wolf cub, black dog, a Stag, a Doe, a baby Ravan, Elephant, Cheetah Cub), bottles, baby formula, binky's, blankets, baby soap, shampoo, a high chair, clothes (Lots of clothes), Baby monitor, changing table, diapers, diaper wipes, diaper cream, changing mat, bed sheets, baby bathtub, towels, nightlight, a play pen, a baby Thermometer,a nursing pillow, bibs, burp clothes, a sling, and a diaper bag.

"Do you think we have everything?" Ginny asks worried

"I think we do. But we must go to Flourish & Blotts to get parenting books", Harry says holding Severus close

"Good idea", Ginny says

"How much?" Harry asks the shop keeper

"599 Galleons, 29 sickles and 10 knuts", the Shop keeper says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

They quickly shrink all of their purchases. Except the sling. Ginny quickly puts on the sling and gently places Severus in it.

"Ok next stop Flourish & Blotts", Harry says making their way up the street

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Ginny asks quietly

"Yes. I saw his life. We are doing the right thing", Harry says

They spend half an hour in there buying their books.

"Harry this one says there is a potion to help me lactate", Ginny says

"Ok. I'll write down the ingredients. We can brew it tonight", Harry says quickly making a list on the ingredients

"Excellent. Let's purchase these books and let's get going", Ginny says quickly taking the books up to the counter

"That will be 50 galleons, and 10 sickles", the store keeper says

Harry quickly hands over the money and they make their way to the Apothecary.

"You two wait out here and I will be right back", Harry says kissing Ginny's lips

Harry needed ingredints for the Wolfbane potion and the muscle strenghten, Pain potion, Blood-Replenishing Potion, Calming Draught, cough potion, fever reducer, kids flu potion, Pepper-up Potion, Veritaserum. He was hit with an unnamed curse during the battle in his leg. It had destroyed the muscles tissue in his leg. He managed to get rid of the curse but it didn't stop the damage. Now he had to take strenghten 3 times a day otherwise he will be on a cane. Ginny knows this of course and made sure he took his potion. Soon enough Harry was out 15 minutes later with a lot of potion ingredients.

"Ok. Let's go to our new home", Harry says

Ginny wraps her arms around Severus and Harry wraps an arm around Ginny's waist and they apparate to Godric's Hollow.

Severus begins crying as soon as they arrive.

"Shh love it's alright", Ginny cooed rocking him back in forward

"Welcome to 28 Godric's Hollow", Harry says as soon as they calm Severus down

"It's lovely. There are Nine houses here", Ginny says looking around

"I know. I bought all of them. I was thinking about giving one to Remus and Tonks. That was until Severus came along", Harry explains

"I think we should tell them. Just them. They have Teddy and they can help us out with Severus", Ginny says

"I will think about it. Let's get inside", Harry says leading them inside

"We need furniture", Ginny says looking around

"I know. Maybe tomorrow we can go shopping for furniture. The kitchen is fully stocked however. I expanded this place when I renovated. I used Arithmacy and Ancient Runes to create wizarding space. So it looks bigger on the inside then on the outside. The basement is a potion lab, storage area and elf sleeping quarters. As well as the laundry. The Basement is also a play area with soft grass and trees. It is like a backyard down there. The Second floor has 8 rooms. There are three master bedrooms and the nursery are four the other 4 are spare rooms. The two master bedrooms have a bathroom and Spa attached otherwise there is two other bathrooms on that floor. There is also two closets on that floor they are really big. The first floor has 6 rooms and two bathrooms", Harry explains, "My office is on the ground floor, there is room for an office for you as well, this is a play room, two story library that we need to fill up with books I used wizarding space in there to fix at least 40,000 books, and six other bedrooms and three bathrooms. We have a big dining room and a big kitchen which you can design how you like"

"When did you learn Arithmacy and Ancient Runes?" Ginny asks

"I studyed them in my spare time. Ron and Hermonie never knew", Harry replies with a shrug

"What does it look like to muggles from the outside?" Ginny asks

"With the wards I have set they see a house that has been expanded a little bit and down up quite nicely", Harry says

"Have you fixed the nursery?" Ginny asks

"Yes. Let's get this little guy settled and I'll brew that potion for you"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_The next day…_

* * *

After getting up four times with Severus they were getting ready to go to the furniture store. They needed a lot of furniture. First Ginny and Harry put on their disguises and put Severus in his sling and grabbing the nappy bag. They apparate straight into Diagon ally. They quickly walk into the magical furniture shop.

"Hello there can I help you?" the shop keeper asks

"Hello we just bought a house and we are looking to furniture it", Ginny says

"Oh is that your baby?" the shop keeper asks

"Yes. This is our son Sam", Ginny says

"How old is he?"

"2 weeks", Harry replies

"Congratulations"

"Now we are looking for 19 queen beds. 19 dressers. A dining table. And a lounge suite", Ginny says

"What colour for the lounge suite?" the shop keeper asks

"Dark brown", Harry replies

"Dark or light wood for the dressers and the dining table?" the shop keeper asks

"Dark please", Ginny says

"How big do you want the dining table?" he asks

"30 seater", Ginny says thinking ahead about her family coming over when this is all out. The dining room was big enough for that.

"Ok I will get that for you. We have a table that expands up to 40 people would you like that one?" he asks

"Yes please", Ginny says smiling

"How big of lounge suite?" he asks

"One, three seater couch, One 4 seater couch and 4 arm chairs", Harry says

"Do you want a coffee table?" he asks

"Yes please. Dark wood", Ginny replies

"Glass top?" he asks

"No thank you. Wood top will do", Harry replies

"Side tables?" he asks

"Yes please", Ginny replies

"How many?" he asks thinking all the money he was going to make today

"28. Dark wood", Harry replies

"Excellent. Anything else?" the shop keeper asks

"Yes. Four book cases. And four potion cabinets", Harry says

"Dark wood again yes?"

"Yes please", Harry says

"Can we also have 2 china cabinet", Ginny asks

"Of course. Mrs?" he asks

"Rettop", Ginny replies

"Anything else?" he asks

"Yes a desk. Dark wood again", Harry says

"Anymore?" he asks

"A rug please", Ginny replies

"What colour?" he asks

"Cream please", Harry replies

"Anything else?" he asks

"Do you have those clocks that are with people's names on it?" Ginny asks

"Yes we do. Are you interested?" he asks

"Yes. How much?" Ginny asks

"568 Galloens. Do you want us to put the names on or do you want us too?" he asks

"No we are right we will do it ourselves", Harry says

"Is there anything else?" he asks

"No thanks. How much will that come too?" Harry asks

"Just let me get it all for you", the shop keeper says walking away

"This is going to cost a fortune", Ginny mutters

"Don't worry love. I have plenty of money", Harry says

That's when Severus begins to fuss.

"Come here love", Ginny says picking him up and rocking him, "I think he is hungry. Can you get me a bottle?"

"Sure", Harry says digging into the diaper bag and handing her the bottle full of milk

Severus quickly begins to drink up and is soon done with his bottle. Ginny quickly burps him just as the shop keeper comes back.

"I have your total", he says

"How much?" Ginny asks

"8,299 Galleons, 187 sickles, and 55 knuts", the shop keeper says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

They soon leave with a bag of shrunken furniture.

"I need to get a new owl", Harry says

"Let's go to the Eeylops Owl Emporium then", Ginny says

Soon they leave with two owls. One black owl with gold eyes. Harry names her Athena. And one trawny owl that Ginny named him Aether after the god of air. They were heading up past Flourish & Blotts when they see Ron and Hermonie.

"Damn", Harry mutters

Ginny tenses and hugs Severus tight to her.

"I can't believe Harry has disappeared. Ginny too", Ron says

"Where could they have gone? It is not like him to disappear", Hermonie says

"Mum's going spare. Trust me you don't want to be around her at the moment. The only thing holding her back from calling the Aurors is that the clock points at safe", Ron says

"I hope they are together", Hermonie mutters

"Let's go", Harry whisperers to Ginny

They quickly make their way to the apparition point. Soon they arrive back at Godric's Hollow. They put Severus in his crib while they set up all the furniture soon the house was looking like a house.

"I think you are right. We better let Remus and Tonks in on the secret", Harry says to Ginny

"How are we going to tell them?" Ginny asks

"I will write them a letter to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 12. I will go alone. Hopefully they will keep this a secret", Harry replies waving his hand summoning a peace of parchment and a quill.

Harry quickly writes a letter to Remus and sends it on Athena.

"Now we wait for the reply", Harry says

Severus let's out a cry from his room.

"He's hungry and needs a nappy change. I think. I will go and feed him", Ginny says kissing Harry and making her way up to the wailing baby…

* * *

Remus and Tonks were at Tonks mothers. Sirius had just been there to inform them that Harry has disappeared with Ginny. And that Snape was gone from the hospital wing.

"Where the hell are you Harry?" Remus mutters

That's when there was a hoot and a black owl flies in.

"Who's it from?" Tonks asks

"Let's see", Remus says, "It's addressed to both of us"

_Dear Remus and Tonks,_

_Sorry to have worried you. But it was necessary. You will find out tomorrow if you decide to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at noon tomorrow. Come alone. I am trusting you Remus please listen to me. You can bring Tonks and Teddy but no more._

_From Harry_

"That is weird. Why would Harry not want us to not bring his friends?" Tonks asks

"I don't know. But we will find out. Let me send him a reply saying we will meet him tomorrow", Remus says writing a reply

"Are we going to listen to him and bring no one else with us?" Tonks asks

"Yes. He trusts us. I don't want to lose that trust", Remus says

"Ok. We will see what he is hiding tomorrow", Tonks says

* * *

"We have a reply", Harry says that afternoon

"What did they say?" Ginny asks Severus in her arms

_Harry we will meet you tomorrow. We will bring no one else with us. I hope you can trust us with whatever you are caught up with._

_From Remus_

"Looks like I am going out tomorrow", Harry says taking Severus into his arms

"Do you really want to go alone?" Ginny asks

"Yes. I must protect you and Sev. I will bring them here when I am sure we can trust them with our secret", Harry replies rocking Severus , "If everything goes well you will meet your Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora", Harry says to the baby

The baby gurgles in response.

"Maybe he will have some ideas on how to get Severus legally ours", Ginny replies

"That's what I hope too", Harry replies

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_July 15th 1998_

* * *

"I am leaving now", Harry says to Ginny as she nurses Severus

"Ok. I will put Severus in his crib. So when you bring Remus, Tonks and Teddy here he is nowhere in sight", Ginny says

"Good. We need to tell them before they see him. Make sure you set the monitor in his room", Harry says

"I will. Everything will be fine. Just go and we'll see you soon", Ginny says kissing him

"I'll see you hopefully within the next hour", Harry says kissing her back and kissing Severus's head

Harry walks out the door and apparates to outside the Leaky Cauldron. He walks in disguised and looks around finally spotting Remus, Tonks and Teddy he walks over there. After scaning the crowd to see if Remus bought anyone with him.

"Remus", Harry says

"Who are you?" Remus asks

"It's me Harry", Harry says

"Prove who you say you are", Remus says in a hard voice

"You taught me the Patronus charm in my third year. My Patronus is a stag", Harry replies

"Harry!" Remus says getting up and hugging the man

"Good to see you too Remus. Hi Tonks", Harry says smiling at the Metamorphmagus

"Wotcher Harry", Tonks replies

"What's with the disguise Harry?" Remus asks as they take a seat

"I don't need people recognising me. Do you mind coming with me? It is easier to explain away from here", Harry says

"What is going on Harry? Are you in trouble?" Remus asks

"No. No trouble. Please trust me and come with me", Harry begs

"Ok Harry. Let's go sweetheart", Remus says helping Tonks up with Teddy

"How's Teddy?" Harry asks as they walk out of the Leaky Caldron

"He's good. Would you like to hold him?" Tonks asks

"Later. Let's get going. We need to talk", Harry replies

"Where are we going?" Remus asks

"Apparate to Godric's Hollow", Harry says turning on spot and apparating

He quickly appears in the square of Godric's Hollow in front of the statue. Soon he is joined by Remus, Tonks, and Teddy.

"Why are we here Harry?" Remus asks as Harry starts to walk away

"You will see. We are going to 28", Harry says leading them down his street

"That's your parents house", Remus replies

"Not any more. It is my house", Harry replies

"Wow Remus look at that", Tonks says looking at the now re-built house.

Remus freezes. It looks like it did before.

"You did this Harry?" Remus asks shocked

"Yes. Now let's get inside. Ginny is waiting for us", Harry says leading them into the house

Harry shows them into the living room where Ginny was waiting for them.

"Wotcher Ginny", Tonks says

"Hi Remus, Tonks" Ginny says coming over to give them a hug

"So this is where you disappeared too", Remus says

"Yes. But before you judge you have to know the whole story", Harry says

"What is the whole story Harry?" Remus asks taking a seat

That is when Severus lets out a cry from his room.

"I'll get him. You better tell them", Ginny says quickly walking away

"That's a baby", Tonks says excitedly with Teddy in her arms.

"Yes", Harry says

"When did you get a baby? I saw you a couple of days ago and you didn't have a baby then", Remus says thinking hard

"Well two days ago. Ginny and I went to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey about Professor Snape. When we heard a baby cry. We followed the cry into the storage room to find a baby on the floor and a potion bottle on the floor besides him", Harry explains

"What was the potion?" Remus asks

"It was a de-aging potion", Harry says

"Who de-aged themselves?" Tonks asks

"It was Professor Snape", Harry says

"You re-aged him didn't you?" Tonks asks

"I can't. It was permanent and it erases memories", Harry explains

"Why would he want to de-age himself?" Tonks asks

"He probably didn't. It was next to a killing potion. They looked the same. He probably wasn't in the right frame of mind. But I guess we will never know", Harry says shrugging

"So the baby is Severus Snape?" Remus asks

"Yes. We have been taking care of him for the past two days", Harry says

"How old is he?" Tonks asks

"2 weeks old", Harry replies

"So young", Tonks murmurs

"Why have you kept this all secret?" Remus asks

"Because imagine if it got out that Severus Snape spy for the light de-aged himself. Imagine the people who would want to get custody of him", Harry says

"Death eaters", Remus says nodding

"Exactly. Would you know anyone who can help us adopt him?" Harry asks

"You're going to adopt Severus Snape", Tonks says shocked

"Yes", Harry says, "I feel like I owe him that"

"I think I know who. To you remember Hestia Jones?" Remus asks

"Isn't she in the order?" Harry asks

"Yes. She is a social worker. And I bet she can keep a secret. She will probably help you from start to finish", Remus replies

"That's great. I'll write her a letter tomorrow and send it off. See if I can arrange a meeting", Harry says as Ginny enters the room with Severus.

"Ahh he is so cute", Tonks cooed

"Would you like to hold him?" Ginny asks

"Of course. Harry do you want to take Teddy?" Tonks asks

"I'll hold Teddy", Harry says taking Teddy into his arms

Ginny quickly hands over Severus.

"He is light", Tonks says

"I am feeding him so hopefully that will change", Ginny replies

"What are you feeding him?" Tonks asks

"I am breastfeeding him. Harry made me a potion", Ginny explains

"How many times did he keep you up last night?" Tonks asks rocking Severus slightly

"5 times. Teddy?" Harry asks

"4 times. He is sleeping better since he is 3 months old", Tonks replies

"Now I have something to give you", Harry says

"What is it?" Remus asks wirily

Harry hands him the keys to the house across the road.

"What are these?" Remus asks taking the keys

"They are keys to the house across the road", Harry says smiling

"Harry we can't take this", Remus says trying to give the keys back

"Yes you can. The house is yours", Harry says, "Ginny and I want you in the area"

"Thank you Harry", Remus says

"What about telling everyone?" Tonks says, "They will want to visit us"

"Our house is warded. They can't see inside. We just won't go outside", Harry replies

"Are you ok with that?" Remus asks Ginny

"Yes. Until we can adopt Severus. This is the best option", Ginny says

"What about your parents?" Tonks asks

"They will understand when we tell them. I will write them a letter and tell them I'm ok. But not where I am", Ginny explains

"Make sure you do that", Remus says

"Oh one other thing Remus. That house is fully furnished. I made sure of it before I offed it to you", Harry says grinning

"Harry this is way too much", Remus says

"It's nothing you are my friend", Harry replies

"Ok then. We will move in this weekend. What about the other houses?" Remus asks

"I have bought 7 other houses. I don't know what I am going to do with them yet. But I am thinking. Do you want to see the house. Ginny can mind Teddy", Harry replies

"Is that alright with you Ginny?" Tonks asks

"Yes of course. Go. We will be fine", Ginny says taking Severus as Harry puts Teddy down on the play mat.

Soon they are across the street at Remus's place.

"Wow", Tonks says looking around

The house was painted in light colours. The chairs were light brown.

"How many bedroom is this?" Remus asks

"12 bedroom, 7 bathrooms", Harry replies, "5 plus the nursery on the second, the master room is on the top floor and it has its own bathroom with a Spa, floor, 4 on the First Floor, and 3 on the bottom floor. There is an office on the ground floor. There is also a basement that you can lock yourself in on a night of the full moon. I used Wizarding space to make it like a big back yard "

"Thank you Harry this is more then we could ever dreamed of", Remus says

"Did you buy all the furniture?" Tonks asks

"Everything but the nursey. That I though you can do yourself", Harry replies

They spend another two hours together going over the house and showing them Harry's house before Remus and Tonks had to get going. They quickly say goodbye.

"I will write mum now", Ginny says

"Write to the order instead. They are probably gathering as we speak", Harry replies

"Alright. Hopefully they will stop looking for us", Ginny says

"I will write Hestia Jones tomorrow and set up a meeting", Harry says Severus in his arms

"I hope mum and dad will understand", Ginny says writing the letter

"They will in time", Harry replies putting an arm around Ginny

"I hope"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I have changed several things in previous chapters. So I would look back before reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

_July 16th 1998_

* * *

_The Burrow_

* * *

"Where the hell are Ginny and Harry? Have you heard anything Sirius?" Molly asks

"Nothing. I have called the order and they will be hear any minute", Sirius replies

True to his word. All the order but Kingsley and Hestia came. So the room was filled with Ron, Hermonie, Sirius, Fred, Katie (Fred's Girlfriend), George, Angelina (George's girlfriend), Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Minerva, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Neville, Luna, Oliver Wood, Alicia and several other members.

Remus and Tonks didn't look worried about what this was all about.

"Have we heard anything from Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asks

"Nothing and Ginny is missing as well", Arthur replies

"Severus is also missing"", Minerva says

"He probably took them", Sirius mutters

Remus and Tonks have to hide their grins. They knew that it was the other way around.

"Severus wouldn't be in any condition to do anything. He was in a coma for two months after being bitten by a deadly snake", Madam Pomfrey says scowling at Sirius

"What about the clock mum?" Percy asks changing the subject

"It only points Ginny is safe. Nothing else", Molly says worriedly

That's when a black owl flies in. Remus and Tonks grin recognises the owl. It hoots and holds out its leg. Dumbledore takes it and begins to read it out loud.

_Dear everyone,_

_Sorry to worry you but it is necessary. You will find out it time. It may not be time soon. But we will tell you in time. A lot of time._

_Mum, dad sorry to have worried you but I am alright. But I am not coming home for a while. Just rest assured that I am safe. I can't tell you where I am. But know I am safe. Harry's with me and he will make sure I am safe._

_Please stop looking for us. You won't find us. We don't want to be found. We will see you soon. I promise._

_I promise too. Trust me what we are doing it is very important. And when we are done with what we are doing we will come back._

_Sirius don't go flying off the handle. Just stay out of trouble too we come back. Please don't do anything rash. We don't want you in trouble. Please just stop looking for us._

_Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron take care of Mum and Dad. They will need you. I know how over protective you are of me. But this has to stop here. I am about to turn 17 and that will make me an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding world. You have to stop this search for me. Know Harry will protect me and that we are all right._

_Hermonie take care of Ron make sure we doesn't do anything off the handle. I don't want him to be in trouble. Ron please go ahead and take the Auror position. You will do great at it._

_Ron just one thing. Please be careful. I don't want you hurt._

_Know now that I will not be taking the Auror position. I have something more important to do. Kingsley thanks for offering it anyway. I really do appreciate it. But that is not what I want to do with my life any more. I have something else in mind. I don't sure you will approve but Ginny does and that is all that matters._

_Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall I will not be coming to my last year of school. I will sit my N.E.W.T.S when I want. I am sorry mum and dad if this makes you mad. But that is the way it has to be._

_I will also take my N.E.W.T.S when Ginny does. I am sorry if that makes you disappointed._

_We will keep in touch and we hope you will do the same._

_Don't try and put a tracking charm on any of the owls you send us or we send you. They will be quickly removed so you won't find us._

_We love you and we will miss you._

_Love Harry & __Ginny_

Molly and Arthur sigh in relief Ginny was alright and with Harry. They also were slightly angry that Ginny won't be coming home. Molly was angry that Ginny wouldn't be sitting her N.E.W.T.S. She had to finish school.

Remus and Tonks shared a secretive smile. They knew this. It was amusing to see how the others were taking it.

"We wasn't that enlightening", Dumbledore says

"We have to find them", Molly says

"I agree with Molly. Who's know what they are up too", Sirius says

"I think not. They seem to be alright. We have to honour their wishes. Harry is after all turning 18 in two weeks' time", Dumbledore says

"Ginny is underage!" Molly says

"I am sorry Molly but she won't be for much longer. I doubt we will be able to find them. I think we better search for Severus. I fear that he is in trouble", Dumbledore says

"So we are not going to do nothing?" Charlie says, "She's our little sister"

"Why don't you write them a letter stating your concerns. I am sure they will reply", Dumbledore replies as the floo flares to life and Kingsley steps out.

"Why are you here Minister?" Percy asks

"I just got a letter from Harry stating that he will not be doing Auror training. He told me thanks but no thanks. That he had something more important to do", Kingsley says

"We just got a letter from Harry and Ginny saying the same thing and telling us not to look for them", Bill says

"So what are you going to do?" Kingsley asks

"We are going to stop the search for them and concentrate on finding Severus. I fear for his life", Dumbledore says

Half of the order didn't agree but they had to Dumbledore's word was final. They just had to wait and see. They started writing a letter to them. Molly wanted to send a howler but Arthur talked her out of it. They wrote the letter and sent it off with the black owl. Now all they had to do was wait and see if they reply…

Hestia Jones was sitting at her desk writing out a report when a tawny owl flies down and drops a letter on her desk and sits on the desk. Obviously waiting for a reply. Hestia looks at the owl before reading the letter.

_Dear Hestia,_

_I need your help. I can't tell you by a letter because this is sensitive. I need someone that can help me without anyone finding out. We need you. We need to meet in private as soon as possible. Please send a reply with Aether. With the time and place of the meeting. Being no one else with you and tell no one. I am trusting you. I will know if you bring anyone else with you and I will not show myself. Please get back to me as soon as possible._

_From Harry Potter_

_PS. Do not try putting a tracking spell on Aether. It won't work._

Now that was interesting. Why would Harry need to see her. Hestia thinks. She knows she has to meet with him. She didn't want to frighten him off. She quickly writes a reply with a time and date of a meeting. Hopefully he will show up she thinks.

"Have a safe flight Aether", Hestia says to the owl

The owl hoots and flies off. Now Hestia was alone wondering what Harry wanted to see her about…

Ginny was playing with Severus on the floor of the nursery. With his wolf and lion club. Little Severus waved his hands at the toys.

"You like that don't you", cooed Ginny

"I think he does", Harry says entering the room

Severus yawns widely.

"I think it is time for a nap", Ginny says picking up Severus

"I will put him to bed", Harry says taking Severus off her hands

He begins to hum a lullaby. Soon Severus is fast asleep. Harry settles him in his crib and sets the monitor. Harry quickly makes his way downstairs to find Athena had just returned.

"Add least it is not a howler", Ginny says taking the letter

"Let's read it then", Harry says taking a seat beside Ginny

_Harry, Ginny_

_Why one earth would you run away! You need to come back this instant. Ginny you are still under age. You might not like it but I am still in charge of you. You need to come back and finish school. You need to get your N.E.W.T.S. I already have Fred, George and Ron not doing their N.E.W.T.S I don't need you too. Harry you need to come back too. I don't know what is wrong but come back and we will help you through it. Please don't tell me you have run off because you are pregnant. I may be too young to be a grandmother but I would live with it._

I agree with your mother. You need to finish school. Ginny those exams are important. Please come home. Harry if your intention is not coming home take care of my Ginny. Look after each other. I hope you will return safe to us. When you have done whatever it is you are up too.

_**Harry I don't know what you are doing. But I hope you have a good reason. We will stop searching and I will try to stop the others. I will keep Ron out of trouble. Ginny what are you going to do about your N.E.W.T.S? You need them to get a good career. I hope you are not doing anything foolish. Be careful.**_

Harry mate why on earth would you give up your dream job? I thought we were going to do this together. Why have you gone off with my sister? What is so important? Come on you can tell us. You tell us everything. You can us. We will help you. What is this offer job?

_**Harry I don't know what you are caught up with but you know you can always come to me right? Please come home. Whatever you are caught up with we can deal with together. I don't think I can do your request to stop looking for you. I have missed 13 years of your life already. You're my godson. I need to protect you. So please come to me otherwise I will find you. I promise you that!**_

_I don't know what you are doing but be careful. Take care of her. Ginny you are my sister and I will always protect you. So be careful. I will try to keep mum calm. But that will be a challenge._

**Mr Potter, Miss Weasley I will take your requests. I have told everyone to stop looking for you but I am sure that will be ignored. Miss Weasley you are now out of school. I hope you know what you are doing. If you are in trouble you can come to me. I am so sorry for what I have put you through Harry. It was unforgivable. I hope one day you can forgive me.**

**I hope you two will remain safe****.**

**From Dumbledore, **_Molly_, Arthur,_**Hermonie**_**, **Ron, **_Sirius_ and **_Bill_

"Well that was enlightening", Harry says chuckling

"It was. I am glad that Bill is going to try and keep mum calm. Hopefully this won't go on too long", Ginny says

"Sirius is still looking for us. But my wards he won't find us. That will get him frustrated", Harry says chuckling

"I know. Poor Remus", Ginny says chuckling, "Can you believe mum thinks I am pregnant? When would we have had the time to do it. Anyway you and I don't want to have sex before me are married"

"But you got to admit she was pretty close", Harry replies

That's when an unidentified owl flies in. Harry grabs the letter and the owl flies away.

"Who is it from?" Ginny asks

"I don't know. Let's look", Harry says and starts reading out load.

_Harry,_

_I will take your name off the academy list. I hope you know what you are doing this is a once in a life time opportunity you are giving up. I know you have your reasons. I just hope they are the good ones. Because I don't think I can offer this again._

_Kingsley_

"Well I am no longer going to be an Auror", Harry says lightly

"Are you sure that was your dream job", Ginny asks

"I am sure. I am committed to my family now. And anyway my leg won't past the fitness test", Harry says

"I guess", Ginny replies as Aether flies in

"Ah a reply from Hestia let's see what she says", Harry says

_Harry,_

_I will meet with you. How about I meet you at Regent's park by the water fountain at 1.00pm on the 18th of July. I will bring no one._

_See you then._

_Hestia Jones_

"Well we are a step in the right direction", Ginny says

"Yes. That is good", Harry says

"How are you going to tell her?" Ginny asks

"I am going to apparate her here. We can explain better away from witnesses", Harry says

"That's a good idea. I hope she can help us", Ginny says

"I hope so too"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

_July 18__th__ 1998_

* * *

"I'm moving", Remus says to Sirius, Dumbledore and the Weasley's

"Where too?" Sirius asks

"I have a place in Godric's Hollow", Remus replies

"What number?" Sirius asks

"29", Remus replies

"That's across for Prongs place", Sirius says

"I know it was one of the places I could get. I decided on this house", Remus says

"Do you need help moving in?" Arthur asks

"Yes. If you don't mind helping us this weekend", Remus says

"We can help. I'll have Alicia watch over the store and we will help you move in", George says

That's when the black owl flies back in. It had been two days since they sent the message. Now they were finally getting a reply.

_Dear everyone _

_I am sorry but we are not coming back to do our N.E.W.T.S. Maybe if we finish things in time we might be able to sit our N.E.W.T.S with everyone else but I won't count on it. Dad we will look after each other so you can rest easy. Mum I AM NOT PREGNANT! How could you even think that! Erg I can't say anymore heres Harry._

_Hermonie we will be careful we promise. Ron I have got many reasons why I would give up my dream job. But none of that I will share now. I also can't tell you why I have gone off with your sister. But don't worry you will find out in time. Sirius I am not in trouble. I just need time to myself. So Ginny and I have decided to go off on our own for a little while. By the way nice try with the tracking charm. I am so sorry it didn't work. But I said we didn't want to be found._

_Thank you Bill make sure you take care of yourselves. And I say again I am safe. I know you will always protect me. But this is one of these times I need you all to let me go. _

_Professor maybe one day I can forgive you. But it can't be today. You messed with my life and the life of Professor Snape. You need to think about that. Maybe one day you will earn my respect back._

_We hope we have answered most of your questions. We will keep in touch. So you know we are safe._

_Love _

_Ginny & __Harry_

"Well that only answered some of our questions", Charlie says

"They don't want to be found. So we are going to stop looking for them", Dumbledore says looking pointy at Sirius.

"Fine", Sirius grumbles

"Now Remus do you want us helping you move?" Dumbledore asks changing the subject

"Yes please. Dora has nearly packed everything", Remus says

"Have you got furnished to move?" Bill asks

"No. The house is fully furnished", Remus replies

"That's great. I am so happy for you", Molly says hugging Remus

"Thanks. We will finally have a place for ourselves", Remus says

"That's great. We will help you move tomorrow. As it is Saturday", Arthur says

"Great I will tell Dora. I better get going. See you all tomorrow", Remus says flooing away

* * *

"Isn't he growing", Ginny cooed Severus in her arms as he breastfeeds from her

"He is and he has only been in our care 6 days", Harry says

They were in the living room Harry was preparing to leave to go and see Hestia.

"Remus is moving in this weekend isn't he?" Ginny asks

"Yes he is. It will be good to have them in the area", Harry says

"Have you thought about the other 7 houses?" Ginny asks

"No I haven't. But I will do something with them", Harry replies grabbing his cloak

"I thought maybe you can give one to Ron and Hermonie, George and Angelina, Fred and Katie", Ginny says

"I think that is a great idea. Maybe after this is all over I will give them the houses. Maybe Sirius can have one of the other houses", Harry replies

"Having Sirius, George. Fred in the area is a recipe for disaster", Ginny says

"We have plenty of time to think about it. We don't have to decide now", Harry says waving his wand putting of his disguise.

"You better get going you are late", Ginny says looking at the cloak that was pointing to 1'o clock

"See you soon", Harry says kissing them both before walking out the door

He quickly apparates to outside Regents Park. He walks around till he spots Hestia by the fountain. He looks around seeing if she bought anyone. Seeing no one he makes his way over to her.

"Hestia", Harry says

Hestia looks at him, "Harry?"

"Yes it is me. Will you trust me and come with me. I need to talk to you in private", Harry says

"Ok I will trust you. Why don't we find a private place?" Hestia says

"I can take you too my home if you don't tell anyone", Harry replies

"Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone", Hestia promises

Harry leads her to the place where he apparated in. He grabs her hand and apparates to Godric's Hollow.

"Where are we?" Hestia asks

"Godric's Hollow", Harry says leading her to his house

"Wow. Did you re-build your house?" Hestia asks

"Yes", Harry says

"It looks like you made it bigger as well", Hestia comments

"I did. I wanted room for a family", Harry says taking off his disguise as they step in the door.

"Where do you want to do this?" Hestia asks

"Let's go to the living room. Ginny should be wanting for us", Harry says leading the way

They arrive in the lounge room to find Ginny with Severus in her arms rocking him to sleep.

"You have a baby?" Hestia asks

"We will tell you the whole story. Ginny why don't you take him upstairs to his crib?" Harry suggests

"Of course. It is good to see you Hestia", Ginny says walking past them and up the stairs

"So what is this all about?" Hestia asks as them all take a seat in the living room

"It's about adopting that baby you saw", Ginny says

"This must also not get out to the press yet. We don't need anyone knowing this", Harry adds

"What is the name of the baby?" Hestia asks

"Severus Snape", Ginny replies

Hestia gasps in shock, "How?"

"We found him in the hospital wing after he had drunk de-aging potion. He is now two weeks old", Harry explains

"So you are worried about death eaters getting him", Hestia says

"Yes. We need to adopt him so he can be safe", Harry replies

"Are you both willing to do this?" Hestia asks

"Yes. What do we need to do?" Ginny asks

"If you want to make this a concrete adoption there is only one way", Hestia says hesitantly

"What is that?" Harry asks

"You two need to get married", Hestia says looking at them

Harry and Ginny look at each other.

"Married couples have a better chance of adoption. I can get you an adoption sheet. But it will be better if you are married", Hestia says

"Well then we must do it", Ginny says

Harry looks at her surprised.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks her

"Yes", Ginny says, "It will help us get Sev adopted"

Harry quickly goes up the stairs and is back in one minute with a box.

"Well then Ginvera Molly Weasley will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Harry asks on one knee with a ring in a box in his hand.

The ring was gold and silver with a rose on top. It was made of diamonds.

"Yes", Ginny says kissing him as the ring slips on her finger

"Congratulations", Hestia says

"When do you want to get married?" Harry asks Ginny

"What about next weekend. I will have Dora be my maid of Honour. We can go dress shopping this week", Ginny says, "The sooner the better"

"I will start putting the paper work through. Don't worry this will remain a secret", Hestia says

"You are invited to the wedding", Ginny says

"Thanks. I will be there. I better get going so I can start on this. Have a good weekend", Hestia says

Harry quickly shows her out and he sits back down with Ginny.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asks

"Yes. I want to marry you. The sooner the better", Ginny replies, "Who will be your best man?"

"Remus will be. Since he is the only one in on the secret", Harry replies

"We can get married at the towns church. We can ask the paster tomorrow", Ginny replies

"Remus and Tonks move in tomorrow. We will have to put up our disguises", Harry says to Ginny

They spend the rest of the day talking about the wedding. That's when someone knocks on the door. Harry gets up and draws his wand.

"Who is it?" Harry calls

"It's Remus and Dora", Remus calls

Harry quickly opens the door and leads them into the living room.

"So you are moving in tomorrow?" Ginny asks

"Yes. Your family is helping. As well as Sirius and Dumbledore", Remus replies

"Guess what" Ginny says smiling

"What?" Tonks asks

"We engaged", Ginny announces

"Congratulations", Remus says

"Let me see the ring", Tonks says jumping up and down

Ginny pulls out her hand and shows them the ring.

"It's beautiful", Tonks squeals

"When are you getting married?" Remus asks

"Next week end. At the church here in town. Dora would you like to go shopping for a wedding dress with me this week?" Ginny asks

"Of course", Tonks says smiling widely

"Will you be my matron of honour?" Ginny asks

"Yes, yes, yes", Tonks squeals hugging Ginny

"Remus will you be my best man?" Harry asks him

"Of course Harry. But are you sure you want to do this without the family present?" Remus asks

"Yes. We can do other ceremony when we are all together", Ginny says

"Is this about adopting Severus?" Remus asks

"Yes. Today we talked to Hestia she said we had a better chance if we were married", Harry replies

"Are you sure you both are ready for this?" Remus asks

"Yes we are", Ginny says

"Leave them alone. They are happy", Tonks says to her husband

They talk for another hour before Remus and Tonks leave with a warning that they will be moving in tomorrow.

Harry and Ginny knew tomorrow will be an interesting day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible. Now if you want to see the engangment ring go on to my profile. You will see it there. Tell me what you think of it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I have permission from Winger-Hawk to use some of her ideas. Her story is called Serendipity. So go and check that out.**

* * *

**So this chapter is dedicated to Winger-Hawk **

* * *

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

_19__th__ July 1998_

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked through the town square with Severus in his pram. They were heading to the church. As soon as they were in the church they removed their disguises.

"How can I help you?" the paster asks

"I am Harry Potter and this is my fiancée Ginvera Weasley. We are looking to get married here next Saturday", Harry says politely

"I am Phil Davis. I remember you from when you were a baby. Your parents where lovely people. Pity they were killed", the paster says

"Thanks. We are looking to keep our move here a secret for a little while longer. Do you think you cannot tell anyone we are here?" Harry asks

"Of course my boy. I won't tell a soul. Now back to this marriage. You are looking to get married next Saturday am I correct?" Phil asks

"Yes. Will it be possible for you to do it?" Ginny asks

"Of course. Dear lady. It will be my honour. How many guests?" Phil asks

"Just 3. Are maid of honour and best man plus their baby. And one guest", Harry replies

"So it will be simple", Phil says

"Yes. So it won't be a problem?" Ginny asks

"Of course not. I will marry you next Saturday. What time?" Phil asks

"1pm", Harry says looking at Ginny who nods

"Who's this little feller?" Phil asks looking at the baby

"Soon to be our adopted son Severus", Harry says proudly

"Congratulations. I take it you want that fact to remain a secret?" Phil asks

"Yes please. If you can keep that fact to yourself", Ginny says, "We are calling him Sam at the moment"

"We better get going. We will see you next Saturday", Harry says

"Yes. Have a good week", Phil says seeing them off

Harry and Ginny quickly put back on their disguises. And walked out of the church. They soon are back in their street. They see that everyone had arrived to help Remus and Tonks move in. That's when Severus begins to cry. Drawing the attention of the Weasley's, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks.

Ginny quickly picks up Severus out of his pram and begins to rock him.

"Can we help you?" Mrs Weasley asks looking at the young couple

"I think he is just hungry. We better get him inside", Ginny replies

"Where do you live dear?" Mrs Weasley asks not realising she was talking to her daughter

"We live across from you", Harry says waiting for their reaction

They all freeze but Remus and Tonks.

"Why would you be it that house?" Dumbledore asks

"We leased it 3 weeks ago. The owner had just finished fixing it", Harry lies

"What are your names?" Mr Weasley asks

"Gina and Scott Rettop. And this is our son Sam. He will be three weeks tomorrow", Ginny replies

"Congratulations. How old are you?" Molly asks

"I am 21 and Gin is 20", Harry replies

"Did the owner of the house tell you their name?" Sirius asks

"I think it was Hank or Harry. I can't be sure I was heavily pregnant then", Ginny lies

"I think you are right love. I think it was Harry", Harry says

The Weasley's, Dumbledore and Sirius exchange looks.

"Who is moving in here?" Harry asks changing the subject

"We are. Names Remus and Dora Lupin. We have a three month old son Teddy", Remus replies getting into the conversation.

"So the rest is helping you move in?" Ginny asks

"Yes. I am Molly Weasley. This is my husband Arthur", Molly says shaking Harry's hand

"I am Bill Weasley and this is my wife Fleur", Bill says shaking Harry's hand

"These are Charlie, Percy, and Fred Weasley", Arthur says

"I am George Weasley and this is my girlfriend Angelina", George says

"I am Hermonie Granger and this is my boyfriend Ron Weasley", Hermonie says, "And I must say what an adorable baby"

Severus whimpers increased.

"We better get inside. He is definably hungry. It was a pleasure to meet you all. We hope to see you around", Ginny says smiling as Harry and herself leave to the house across the street.

Once they were inside they remove their disguises.

"That went well", Harry says as Ginny moves into the living room to begin nursing Severus

"I don't think they suspect. But they didn't like to idea of someone else in this house", Ginny says

"I know. But they will find out soon enough. They will just have to wait", Harry replies

* * *

"We are here", George says to Remus and Tonks as they arrive at the house.

"Thanks for coming we have all these boxes to bring in", Remus points to all the boxes that were sitting out the front door.

"Well let's get helping", Fred says rubbing his hands together

"Wow look at Prongs's place", Sirius says looking at the house across the street

The roof was all in tack. The house was standing without support the garden wasn't over grown. It looked like a house.

"That is something. Looks like someone was done repairs on it", Ron says

"It must have been Harry. It is his house after all", Hermonie says

They start bring in boxes and unpacking them. Tonks was directing them. That's when they hear a baby crying they turn around and see a young couple walking up the street. The female had long blonde hair and brown eyes and the male had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Can we help you?" Molly asks looking at the young couple

They couldn't be older than 21.

"I think he is just hungry. We better get him inside", the woman replies

"Where do you live dear?" Molly asks

"We live across from you", the man says pointing at Prongs place.

"That can't be possible", Sirius whisperers to Dumbledore, "That is Prongs place"

"Why would you be it that house?" Dumbledore asks

"We leased it 3 weeks ago. The owner had just finished fixing it", the man says

They still looked at them.

"What are your names?" Arthur asks

"Gina and Scott Rettop. And this is our son Sam. He will be three weeks tomorrow", Gina replies

"Congratulations. How old are you?" Molly asks

"I am 21 and Gin is 20", Scott says

"Did the owner of the house tell you their name?" Sirius asks

"I think it was Hank or Harry. I can't be sure I was heavily pregnant then", Gina replies looking at Scott.

"I think you are right love. I think it was Harry", Scott says

The Weasley's, Dumbledore and Sirius exchange looks. They give their names before the young couple walk across the street and into their house.

"Why would Harry lease his house?" Sirius asks

"Maybe too many bad memories", Hermonie suggests

"I don't know", Sirius says thinking hard

"Can we please get back to unpacking. We would like to move in today", Tonks says changing the subject.

"Of course. Let's get back to work", Dumbledore says

Soon they were unpacked and everyone had left for the night.

* * *

"Well that was interesting", Remus says as they put Teddy to bed

"You could say that. They did a good job at tricking them", Tonks replies

"Yeh but Sirius was suspicious. They will have to be careful around him", Remus says, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I am going dress shopping with Ginny. Maybe you can take your son and get your suits", Tonks suggests

"I will", Remus says

"Make sure you keep Harry out of our hair", Tonks says sternly

"Don't worry I will"

* * *

"I am going shopping for my wedding dress with Tonks tomorrow. You will be nowhere near there. Do you understand me?" Ginny asks looking at Harry

Harry puts his hands up in defence, "Don't worry I won't go anyway near you. I will take Sev as well. And I am sure Tonks will get Remus to take care of Teddy. So we will have a boys day out"

"Ok. As long as you guys stay out of the way", Ginny says putting the washing away

"Will do", Harry says

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Now a vote what out of these list of names should Severus's middle name be.**

**1. **Arthur**2. **Henry**3. **Hank**4. **Harry**5. **Harold**6. **Harrison**7. **Ronald**8. **Samuel**9. **Daniel**10. **Shaun**11. **John**12. **Stanley**13. **Blake**14. **Brody**15. **Bryan**16. **Carl**17. **Curtis**18. **Aaron**19. **Adam**20. **Malcolm**21. **Matthew**22. **Zack**23. **Zander**24. **Kendall**25. **Kendrick**26. **Jackson**27. **Jacob 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

_20__th__ July 1998_

* * *

Ginny had just finished feeding Severus when there was a knock on the door.

"Harry can you get that", Ginny calls

Harry quickly walks from the kitchen to the front door. He looks through the peep hole and sees its Remus, Tonks and Teddy. He quickly opens the door.

"Hi come in", Harry say letting them in

"Morning Harry", Remus says

"Wotcher Harry", Tonks says smiling Teddy in her arms

"Morning", Harry says

"Where's Ginny. We have to get going", Tonks says

"Ginny's just finished feeding Sev. She should be down soon", Harry says leading them into the living room

That's when Ginny comes down the stairs with Severus in her arms.

"Here take Sev I have to finish getting ready", Ginny says handing Severus to Harry

"Of course Gin. Make sure you don't spend all my money", Harry says grinning

"Don't worry I won't", Ginny says

"Here take your son. You boys have a good day", Tonks says handing Teddy to Remus

"Don't get into much trouble", Ginny adds as they leave

"We won't be careful", Harry says kissing her lips

"We will", Ginny says kissing him back

"Go", Harry says

Soon the women were gone.

"So what are we going to do today?" Remus asks sitting Teddy down on the play mat.

"I thought about going to muggle London. To get my wedding rings", Harry says

"That sounds like a plan. Just let me nip back across home and grab Teddy's sling", Remus says getting up and dashing back across the road

"Well Sev are you up for a trip out today?" Harry says to the baby in his arms

The baby gurgles.

That's when Remus comes back with Teddy's sling and his diaper bag.

"I'll watch Sev while you go and get the stuff you need", Remus says taking Severus into his arms

"Thanks", Harry says as he goes up the stairs

Harry reaches Sev's room and grabs the diaper bag. Filling it up with diapers. He picks up a couple of binkys and the sling and makes his way back down stairs. He moves into the kitchen and grabs several bottles full of milk.

"Ready", Harry says walking into the living room

"Let's go then", Remus says handing Severus to Harry and picking up Teddy

Harry puts on his disguise and they quickly leave. They apparate to centre London.

"Let's find a jewellers", Harry says as they start to walk around town.

They walk around for a while to they finally found a jewellers.

"What can I help you with sir?" the jeweller asks

"I am looking for a set of Wedding rings", Harry replies

"Silver or gold?" the jeweller asks

"Silver please", Harry replies

"When is the wedding?" the jeweller asks

"This Saturday", Harry replies

"It is a little late for getting wedding rings. They are normally made months in advance", the jeweller says

"I don't want a custom ring. Can I please look at rings?" Harry asks

"If you are sure", the jeweller says

The jeweller picks up two trays as rings and lays them on the counter. Harry looks them over and finds a two rings that make up a heart if put together. The heart was made of diamonds. The rings were silver.

"What do you think of these Remus?" Harry asks

"I think you choose well. Ginny will love them", Remus replies

"I will get these two thank you", Harry says to the jeweller

"You want them sized?" the jeweller asks

"No thanks", Harry says

"All right", the jeweller says looking at him weirdly

"Thanks", Harry says taking the ring

They quickly leave and find a café to feed Teddy and Severus.

"Do you think Ginny will like them?" Harry asks talking about the rings

"I think she'll love it. Where to you want to go next?" Remus asks

"I have always wanted at TV maybe I can surprise Ginny with one", Harry says feeding Severus his bottle

"That's a great idea. Let's go then. I think Teddy and Severus are done", Remus says packing things up

They make their way around shops to they find an Electronics shop. They soon leave with the newest TV on the market a 51 inch TV and video player. And with a couple of movies.

"Do we need anything else?" Remus asks

"I am looking for a car. Let's go to a dealership", Harry says after shrinking their TV and Video player.

After a twenty minute walk they arrive at the dealership.

"Good afternoon sir how can I help you?" the sales assistant says

"I am looking for a new car", Harry says

"Let's see what I can do for you", the sales assistant says

They look at a few cars before they settle on a Audi A4.

"How much is it?" Harry asks

"20,000 pounds", the clerk says

"I will take it", Harry says handing over the money that was in his pouch.

"We need car seats" Remus says

"Let's shrink the car and go to a baby shop", Harry says

They quickly shrink the car when they are out of sight of everyone. Soon they are walking back into Muggle London. It was 2pm and they were now in a baby shop.

"We are looking for 2 car seats", Harry says looking at Remus who nods

"What colour?" the clerk asks

"Blue", Harry says

"Green", Remus says

"Here you go that will be 40 pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Harry says

"I can't let you pay for everything Harry", Remus says to Harry

"Nonsense. You are my friend that is what friends do. Let's take this home and get it set up", Harry says

"Ok", Remus says

They both quickly apparate to Godric's Hollow. They soon begin to set up the TV and Video player. Boy were the girls in for an surprise when they arrived home…

* * *

"So we are not going to Madam Malkin's", Tonks ask

"No. We are going into Muggle London. I heard they have some pretty nice dressers", Ginny replies as they walk the streets of London

Soon they come across a bridal shop.

"Let's go in", Tonks say

After two hours they came up with nothing. So they moved on. After the third store they finally found the dress.

It was red and white and had a detailed pattern on the side. Ginny absolutely fell in love with the dress when she saw it.

"It's beautiful Ginny", Tonks squeal

"I know. Isn't it. It's the one definitely", Ginny says

"Harry going to love seeing you in that dress", Tonks says

"I will take this one", Ginny says to the sales clerk

"When's the wedding?" she asks

"Saturday", Ginny replies

"That doesn't leave us with much time to make any adjustments", the clerk says

"It doesn't need any adjustments. Do you sell bridesmaid dresses and grooms tuxes?" Ginny asks

"Yes we do. Do you have the grooms measurements?" the clerk asks

"Yes I do", Ginny says giving her the measurements for Harry and Tonks gives the measurements for Remus.

"Do you want the suits to match your dress?" she asks

"Yes please", Ginny says

"I'll be right back with your suits", the clerk says

15 minutes later the clerk returns with two tuxes.

"You were lucky. We have them in their sizes", the clerk says, "Is this want you want?"

"They are prefect. Now I need a bridesmaids dress", Ginny says

"How many?" the clerk asks

"One please", Ginny replies

"What colour?" the clerk asks

"Red please", Tonks says

"Let me get you some dressers", the clerk says moving away

"I hope the boys are alright", Ginny says worriedly

"They will be fine Ginny. You worry too much", Tonks says

Soon the clerk is back with 4 dressers. Tonks quickly chooses the third one. It was beautiful. She couldn't wait to Remus saw her in it.

"How much will that come too?" Ginny asks

"900 pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Ginny says handing her the money Harry gave her this morning

They soon left.

"Where too now?" Tonks asks

"I need to get flowers", Ginny replies

They soon find a flower shop and walk in.

"Hi how can I help you?" she asks

"I need two bouquets of flowers. Preferably red roses", Ginny says

"What are these for?" she asks

"They are for my wedding of Saturday", Ginny says smiling

"Congratulations. I think I have the prefect bouquets for you", she says walking away to the back room

She is back in 5 minutes with two beautiful bouquets of flowers.

"They're the ones Ginny", Tonks says

"How much are the two?" Ginny asks

"50 pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Ginny says handing over the money

Soon they are back in Muggle London having a drink and something to eat at a local café. Soon they go to a clothing store and get muggle clothes. Soon it was 4pm that's when they decide to head home.

"Wow is that a car?" Tonks says looking at the driveway of Ginny and Harry's house

"Harry must of bought it. Let's go inside I have missed Severus", Ginny says

They go inside to see the boys on the couch in the living room watching TV.

"What's that?" Ginny asks

"It's a TV. We can watch movies on it", Harry explains

"Oh ok. Where is Severus?" Ginny asks

"Where is Teddy?" Tonks asks

"They are both in the crib taking a nap. They didn't want to sleep this afternoon", Harry says, "Did you girls have fun?"

"Yes we did. Did you get the things you wanted?" Ginny asks

"Yes I got the rings but you are not seeing them to the wedding", Harry says smiling

"Alright. But you're not seeing the dress to the wedding", Ginny says smiling also

That's when Severus and Teddy begin to wail. Soon both babies are down stairs.

"They are probably hungry. I well take Teddy home. See you soon", Tonks says

"See you Harry", Remus says, "And thanks"

"No problem. Have a goodnight", Harry says leading them out

It had been a busy day. And the week had only just begun…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) **

**Now the rings, dressers, Tuxes and flowers are on my profile. Please go and check them out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

_July 21__st__ 1998_

* * *

"Good morning Remus", Dumbledore says as Remus answers the door

"What can I do for you headmaster?" Remus asks leading him into the living room

"Who is it Remus?" Tonks calls from up the stairs

"It is only the headmaster", Remus calls back

"Please call me Albus", Dumbledore says smiling

"Ok Albus. What can I do for you?" Remus asks curiously

"I was wondering what you are doing about work at the moment", Dumbledore asks taking a seat

"I can't seem to find a job because of my condition", Remus replies

That's when Tonks comes down the stairs and sits beside Remus.

"I would like to offer you a job. It is up to you if you take it", Dumbledore replies

"What job?" Remus asks

"I would like to offer you the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher", Dumbledore says

"But what about my condition?" Remus asks shocked

"I assure you that won't be a problem", Dumbledore says

"What about my wife and son?" Remus asks

"They can move in with you in your quarters in the castle", Dumbledore says

Tonks squeals she couldn't believe it.

"Dora do you want this?" Remus asks her

"I want you to what this. This is great. With me on maternity leave we need the money", Tonks says

"I guess I will take the job", Remus says

Tonks squeals again and hugs Remus tight. Dumbledore chuckles.

"Well I guess I will add you to the payroll. Make sure you get started on those lesson plans", Dumbledore says

"When do we move in?" Remus asks

"How about the 20th of August?" Dumbledore asks

"Prefect. What about this place?" Tonks asks

"You can come here whenever you want. I will have the floo connected. Kingsley will have it done for you within a couple of days", Dumbledore says

"Thank you Albus. For giving me another chance", Remus says shaking Dumbledore's hand

"Now we have to talk about getting you the wolfsbane potion", Dumbledore says

"You don't have to worry. I have someone making me wolfsbane. Trust me they are good", Remus replies

"Ok now that is done I better be on my way. Enjoy the rest of your day you too", Dumbledore says as Remus leads them out

Once Dumbledore do was out Tonks jumps up and hugs Remus tightly.

"You have a job! And it is something you always enjoyed", Tonks squeals

"I know. But what about the parents? I don't think they want a werewolf teaching their children", Remus says

"It will be alright. We better tell Harry and Ginny", Tonks says

"Didn't they invite us to tea tonight?" Remus asks

"Yes they did. We will tell them then", Tonk replies

* * *

Ginny, Harry and Severus were at the local shop stocking up on supplies. They had been in hiding for over a week now so they were low on supplies. When they overheard a couple with a baby talking.

"I like the town. All we need is to find a house", the woman says

That's when the baby levitates it's binky to her. Harry and Ginny look at each other. That baby was magical.

"Excuse me", Ginny says walking over to them

"Yes?" the man asks

"We just heard you are looking for a house. We just happen to have a couple of houses we are looking to rent out", Harry says

"Really?" the woman asks

"Yes. Here is our address we will tell you everything when you get there", Harry says

"Thank you", the woman says

"Don't worry about it", Ginny replies smiling

They soon leave and head home once home they put Severus in his crib and then they talk about what happened.

"They are muggles. Their child is muggle-born", Harry says

"I hope they come", Ginny replies

2 hours later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it", Harry says as Ginny puts Severus on the mat with some toys

Harry opens the door to find the couple with the baby from the supermarket waiting for him.

"Come on in. We have a lot to talk about", Harry says inviting them in and showing them into the living room

"I am Harry by the way and this is my soon to be wife Ginny. And our 3 week old Severus", Harry says introducing them

"I am John and this is Leanne my wife and our 6 month old Chloe", John says introducing himself

John had black hair and brown eyes. Leanne has red hair and green eyes. Chloe had red hair and they couldn't see her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you both", Ginny says smiling, "Why don't you put Chloe on the play mat with Severus?"

"Sure. We can talk about this house", Leanne says putting Chloe on the mat next to Severus

"And other things", Harry mutters too low for them to hear

"So this is your house?" Leanne asks

"Yes. We moved in a week ago. But Harry had the house forever. This was his parents' house", Ginny replies

"So you own the other houses?" John asks

"I own 9 altogether. I gave one of them to one of my best friends. They moved in this weekend", Harry replies

That's when Chloe does another piece of magic and both John and Leanne gasp.

"Has Chloe ever done anything like that before?" Harry asks

"Yes. But we can't explain it", Leanne says

"We can", Harry says

"What your daughter is doing is magic", Ginny says gently

"What?" Leanne stutters

"Magic is not real", John says

"It is very real Ginny is a Witch and I am a Wizard", Harry says

"Prove it", John says

"This is not what we actually look like. We are in hiding at the moment. This is what we look like", Harry says as Ginny and himself take of the glamor revealing their true selves.

Both Leanne and John gasp as their appearance changes.

"Magic is real", Leanne gasps

"It is very real", Harry says

"So Chloe is?" John says

"Chloe is a muggle-born witch", Harry replies

"What's a muggle?" Leanne asks

"A muggle is anyone who doesn't pose magic", Ginny explains

"There are 4 types of wizards and witches. Muggle-born is when you come from none magical parents. Half-blood is where you have a little muggle blood in you but also a bit of magical blood. Pure-blood is all your family is magical. And lastly a squib is where you have magical parents but don't pose any magic", Harry explains

"What are you?" John asks curiously

"I am Half-blood and Ginny is Pure-blood", Harry replies

"You said before you were in hiding why are you in hiding?" John asks

"We are hiding because of Severus. Severus is not actually our child. We are adopting him. But if it came out that Severus was a baby and he didn't have a guardian. There would be big trouble", Harry explains

"Can you tell us more about the wizard world?" Leanne asks

So Harry and Ginny spend the next 2 hours explaining as much as they could about the Wizarding would including the Wizarding wars. And Harry's past.

"You have been through so much", Leanne says

"I know", Harry replies

"So Severus was actually a wizard that turned himself into a baby?" John asks

"Yes", Ginny replies

"So your friends that moved in are wizard's too?" Leanne asks

"Remus is a wizard, Tonks is a witch and their son Teddy who is 4 months old is also a wizard", Ginny explains

"Remus is also a werewolf. But you have nothing to fear he will never harm people. There is a potion that allows them to keep their mind during the transformation. And they are only like it once a month", Harry replies

"Thanks for telling us. We won't judge him. If you say he is safe then it's fine by me", Leanne says

"You can meet them tonight if you want they are coming for tea", Ginny says

"I think we can do that", Leanne says looking at John who nods

"What names are you going under so we don't give you away?" Leanne asks kindly

"Gina and Scott Rettop", Ginny replies, "And Severus is Sam"

"Would you like to see the houses? Then if you want to stay you can choose the one you like", Harry says

"I think we will stay. We will need help with Chloe being a witch. So we will look at the houses", Leanne replies

"Great. Let's go and have a look", Harry says standing up

"What about Chloe?" Leanne asks

"It looks like they both are sleeping. You can leave Chloe in my care while Harry takes you out", Ginny replies

"Thanks. Well let's have a look at these houses", John says helping Leanne up

Harry re-puts on his disguise and he leads them to the first house.

"This house has 5 bedrooms on the top floor. 2 bathrooms. A living room. A play room. An office. A dining room. A kitchen and a laundry room in the basement", Harry says as he leads them into the house, "This one is next to Remus and Tonks house"

He shows them the house before leading them to the one next to his.

"This one has 6 bedrooms. 3 bathrooms. A living room. A play room. An office. A dining room. A big kitchen and the laundry in the basement", Harry explains walking them through the house

"I like this one. But let's see the other houses first before we make a decision", Leanne asks

"How many more to go?" John asks

"5 more", Harry replies leading them to the next one

This one was next to Remus's house on the other side.

"This one has 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a play room, an office, a dining room, a medium size kitchen and the laundry in the basement", Harry says walking them through the house

They then go to the next.

"This one has 4 bedrooms, 2 bathroom, a living room, an office, a dining room, a kitchen and the laundry is in the basement", Harry explains showing them the house

"This is a little small for me", Leanne says

"I know. This is defiantly not for us", John says

"To the next then", Harry says leading them to the last house, "This is 5 bedroom, 2 bathroom, a living room, a play room, an office, a dining room. A medium size kitchen, a laundry room is on this floor too and this has a basement"

"This is not the house for us" Leanne says

"This next house has 7 rooms, 4 bathrooms, a living room, a play room, an office, a dinning room, A big Kitchen. a laundry room is on this floor too and this house hass a basement.

"This house is not for us", Leanne says

"I have to agree with you", John says

"To the final house then", Harry says leading them to the final house, "This house has 8 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room, play room, asn office, a dining room, A big kitchen and a laundry room in the basment"

"I think we will go for the 6 bedroom", Leanne says

"Excellent. When do you think you can move in?" Harry asks as they walk back to his house

"Next week. It will give us time to back", John says

"Ok. Here are the keys", Harry says handing them over

"But we haven't paid you yet", John says

"I am giving you the house", Harry says smiling

"This is way too much. We insist on paying you", Leanne replies

"Don't worry. I have plenty of money. I don't need yours", Harry explains

"If you're sure then", Leanne says still looking unsure

"Remus and I will help you un-pack when you get here", Harry offers

"Thanks that will be a big help", Leanne says thanking him

"Not a problem", Harry says letting them back in his house and taking off his disguise.

They make their way into the living room to find no one there.

"Ginny?" Harry calls

"In the kitchen", she calls back

Harry shows them all in to the kitchen where Ginny was cooking up a storm.

"Where is Chloe?" Leanne asks

"I put her and Severus in the crib up stairs they are sleeping peacefully. I have a monitor on the counter there", Ginny says pointing to the monitor

Soon both babies begin to cry signalling that they were hungry both Ginny and Leanne go up the stairs to feed and change both babies.

It was 5 when the doorbell rings.

"Who is it?" Harry calls

"It's Remus and Dora", Remus calls

Harry quickly opens the door and lets them in.

"Prefect timing tea is almost ready. By the way we have guests", Harry says to both of them

"Who?" Tonks asks Teddy in her arms

"A couple we meet today who were looking for a house. Their baby is magical so we offered them a house", Harry explains

"That was very nice of you Harry but are you sure?" Remus asks

"I am", Harry says leading them into the dining room where the others were waiting

"Hi I am Remus Lupin and this is my wife Nymphadora Tonks but call her Dora or Tonks", Remus says introducing them

"I hate my first name", Tonks says

"What's the name of your baby?" Leanne asks

"This is Teddy who is 4 months old", Tonks replies

"Who are you?" Remus asks

"I am John Dixon this is my wife Leanne and our daughter Chloe Sarah. She is 6 months old", John says introducing his family

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Tonks says taking a seat

"We have told them most about the Wizarding world. Including your furry little problem", Harry says

Remus looks at him surprised.

"We don't mind. Harry explained it to us. We don't hold it against you", Leanne says

"Thank you. Not most people do", Remus says

"Tea is ready", Ginny says coming into the dining room levitating a couple of plates of food

"It looks good", Leanne says as her plate is put in front of her

"Thanks. My mother taught me to cook", Ginny replies

"How big is your family?" Leanne asks curious as they eat

"I have 6 brothers. I am the Seventh in the family", Ginny replies

"All of them are wizards?" John asks

"Yes", Ginny replies

"Ginny's youngest brother Ron is my best friend", Harry says

"Do you have any other friends?" Leanne asks

"My other best friend is Hermonie she is a muggle-born witch", Harry replies

"She is the brightest witch of her age", Ginny adds

"They are together too", Harry says

"I hope we get a chance to meet them", Leanne says

"I am sure you will", Harry replies

"So where again will Chloe go to school?" John asks

"She will go to Hogwarts. She will get a letter sometime after her 11th birthday", Harry replies

"What date was she born on?" Ginny asks

"February 23rd 1998", Leanne replies, "Yours?"

"July 1st 1998", Ginny replies

"April 20th 1998", Tonks replies

"Looks like our children will all go to school together", Remus muses

"I hope they don't get up to any mischief", Ginny says smiling

"By the way Albus came by our house today", Remus says smiling

"Who's Albus?" John asks

"He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts", Ginny explains

"What did he want?" Harry asks

"He gave me the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor", Remus says smiling

"Congratulations!" Ginny and Harry exclaims

"Is that a subject at Hogwarts?" Leanne asks curiously

"Yes", Tonks replies

"What other subjects are there?" John asks

"There is Charms", Tonks says

"Astronomy", Ginny says

"Transfiguration. That's where you transform something into another", Harry says

"Herbology", Remus says

"History of Magic. Which is a bit pointless with the teacher that teachers it", Ginny says

"Potions", Tonks says

"Those are the main subjects. Then we have subjects that are taught from year 3 on", Remus explains

"Like what?" Leanne asks interested

"Muggle studies", Tonks says

"Divination. Which is pointless", Harry says

"Ancient Runes", Ginny says

"Arithmacy", Remus says

"Care of Magical Creatures", Harry says lastly

"They all sound interesting. I wish we could have gone", Leanne says

"I am sure we can show you the castle. That's when Ginny and I our out of hiding", Harry says with a chuckle

"Thank you", Leanne says, "Do they have examines?"

"Yes. In 5th and 7th year are the major ones. 5th year is Ordinary Wizarding Levels or O.W.L.S. Year 7 is Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests or N.E.W.T.S", Harry explains

"Such lovely names", John says sarcastically

"Yeh they need to come up with new names", Ginny agrees

"How many floors is the castle?" John asks

"7 floors, a ground floor. Sub levels and Dungeons. Plus 6 towers. Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Astronomy Tower, Headmaster office and Residence, North Tower, and West Tower", Remus replies, "Plus the large grounds and Herbology greenhouses"

"It sounds pretty big. I bet kids get lost", Leanne says

"Once you have been around it a couple of times you don't get lost", Harry replies

"Where do they sleep?" John asks

"There are 4 houses you can get sorted in when you are 11. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each common room as a girls wing and a boys wing. The boys are not aloud in the girls' wing", Harry explains

"What's different about the houses?" John asks

"Gryffindor's have people that of brave, courage, daring, nerve and chivalry. There symbol is the lion and the house colours are gold and scarlet. Ravenclaw have people with intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality and individuality. There symbol is the eagle and the house colours are bronze and blue. Hufflepuff's have people: loyalty, dedication, hard work, fair play, patience, kindness, tolerance, helpfulness, and unafraid of toil. There symbol is a badger and the house colours and black and yellow. Slytherin's have people: traditionalism, resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, leadership qualities, self-preservation, determination, and intelligence. There symbol is a Serpent and the house colours are green and silver. Slytherin has manly produced dark wizards", Harry explains

"What houses were you all in?" Leanne asks

"Gryffindor", Harry says

"Gryffindor", Ginny says

"Gryffindor", Remus says

"Hufflepuff", Tonks says

"Severus was in Slytherin", Harry adds

"What about your friends?" Leanne asks

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Gryffindor", Harry replies

"What houses were your parents and godfather in?" John asks

"Gryffindor for all of them", Harry replies

When they were done with tea and Ginny bought out dessert.

"So everything ready for the wedding?" Tonks asks Ginny

"Are you getting married?" Leanne asks Ginny

"Yes. And Tonks everything is ready", Ginny replies to both

"When are you getting married?" Leanne asks

"This Saturday. The sooner the better", Harry replies

"Congratulations!" Leanne says

"Thanks. After we are married we can adopt Severus", Ginny says

"I hope you win. How long have you had him for?" Leanne asks

"8 days we have had him and we already think of him like our son", Harry replies

"So little time. Are you sure?" John asks

"Yes we are sure. We want him to be our son", Ginny says firmly

"This was such a lovely meal. But we better get going we have a long drive", Leanne says getting up

Leanne goes over to the play pen and picks up Chloe.

"Coo", Chloe says waving her little fists

"Coo" Teddy cooed back

"Teddy's first sound!", Tonks squeals

"Congratulations. but we better get going", Leanne says

"We will see you next week. Here is our number ring when you come here", Harry replies handing them their number

"Thanks. We will see you next week", John says as they leave the house

Soon after they leave Tonks and Remus return home. Soon Ginny and Harry were alone and Severus was in bed and the dishes where down and everything was cleaned up.

"What a day", Harry says sitting down with a sigh

"It has been interesting", Ginny agrees sitting down on his lap.

He grunts and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"We made a couple of new friends. And their daughter will be going to Hogwarts the same time as Teddy and Severus", Harry says

"That will be interesting", Ginny replies

"I bet it will", Harry says yawning

"Let's go to bed and get some rest before Sev wakes us up", Ginny says getting of his lap and grabbing his hand

"Let's we still have a busy week", Harry replies as they go to bed

Soon they were both asleep. Hoping that tomorrow will not be a busy day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	9. Chapter 8

******Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very sick and depressed latly and sick so I haven't felt like writing. I hope you all like this chapter:) **

******Author's Note 2: My mum has broken her pelvis and a couple of ribs and my nan had another stroke. I am doing my best to keep you all updated and the keep my nan and mum happy.**

**********************On another note. Happy New Year. I also hope everyone had a Merry Christmas**

* * *

**Chapter .8.**

* * *

_Saturday July 26__th__1998_

* * *

_Harry _

* * *

Today was the day of the wedding. John and Leanne had decided to come to the wedding. Harry had been kicked out of the house with Severus to Remus's house. Tonks and Leanne were with Ginny at their house getting ready. Severus, Teddy and Chloe were in the crib while Remus and Harry put on their tuxes with the help from John.

"Are you ready to get married?" Remus asks Harry

"Yes I am. I can't wait to marry Ginny", Harry replies

"Not nerves?" John asks

"No. I am ready", Harry says

"Let's get the babies and get going to the church. We don't want to be late", Remus says

All three of them pick up their kids and put them in the car and Harry drives them to the church. When they got their Hestia was waiting for them.

"You look great Harry", she says kissing his cheek

"Thanks Hestia", Harry says

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hestia says as they go into the church

"Yes I am absolutely sure", Harry says

"Welcome Harry are you ready?" Pastor Phil Davis asks meeting them in the church

"I am ready let's do this", Harry says

"Let me take Severus", Hestia says reaching out for him

"Thanks Hestia. Sev be good for Hestia will you", Harry says kissing Severus's head

The baby gurgles in response.

"He has just been feed and changed so he should be right to after the ceremony", Harry says handing the baby over

"Don't worry it will be fine", Hestia says taking a seat next to John and Chloe

That's when Leanne comes in after driving Tonks and Ginny to the church. She quickly takes a seat next to John.

* * *

_Ginny _

* * *

"Everything ready?" Ginny asks once she is at the church

"Everything is fine. Harry is here so is everyone else. Are you ready to marry Harry?" Tonks asks handing Ginny her flowers

"I am more than ready", Ginny replies as the music starts

Tonks makes her way down the aisle. Remus eyes widen at the dress she was wearing. Once Tonks is down the aisle the music changes again and Ginny makes her way down the aisle and Harry's eyes light up seeing her. Once Ginny reaches his side he kisses her cheek.

"You look beautiful Gin", he whispers to her

"Thanks", she says handing her flowers to Tonks

"Welcome everyone", Phil says, "Today we celebrate the love that Ginvera and Harry have found in one another. We rejoice alongside them as they declare to all present their intent to enter into marriage and stand together from this day forward. Ginvera and Harry, welcome to this moment in your lives and the place you have come to in each other's hearts. Thank you for allowing me to join you on this day in which you commit before God, your family and friends that from this day forward you will live as one. In this world where it seems so little is considered sacred, one thing remains so. That is, the agreement made between two people to share their lives together. Marriage is a most honourable estate, a tender and profound relationship.I congratulate you on the journey that you are about to embark upon. Both of you have found a way to embrace a serious love and receive the blessings thereof. What a comfort to know that at the end of the day you will come home to find the shelter and affection of each other. This love is what has brought you here today… to this moment, to your wedding ceremony. Marriage is the beginning of a new life, a chance at fulfilling long-held dreams, and an opportunity for great personal and spiritual growth. Marriage endures through the ages of trends and fads. Marriage thrives, and continues to live as a promise of a beautiful dream come true. As long as individuals are drawn together, marriage will be a natural unfolding of that relationship.

Feelings come alive at a wedding. Great happiness. Some sadness. Apprehension. And sometimes pure relief!

There is an acute awareness that something special, something that goes to the very heart of life, is about to happen. Something is gone forever, and something is born, brand-new and tender. Something to be nurtured and cared for, protected and cherished, challenged and strengthened-your-never-before-created marriage.

Ginvera and Harry, no ceremony can create your marriage. Only you can do that through love, patience, dedication and perseverance. Through talking and listening and trying to understand, through helping and supporting and believing in each other, through learning to forgive, learning to respect and appreciate your differences, and learning to make the important things matter and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you have made to begin a new life today as husband and wife.

Ginvera, do you take Harry as your husband and equal, lover and friend, keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?'

"I do", Ginny says smiling

"Harry, do you take Ginvera as you wife and equal, lover and friend, keeping yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Harry says looking into Ginny's eyes with love in his eyes.

"Ginvera, please repeat after me: I, Ginvera Molly Weasley, take you, Harry James Potter-",

"I, Ginvera Molly Weasley", Ginny repeats, "Take you, Harry James Potter"

"To be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the father of my children", Phil says

"To be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the father of my children", Ginny says

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate", Phil says

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate", Ginny says

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward", Phil says

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward", Ginny says

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Phil says

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Ginny says

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die", Phil says

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die", Ginny says

"Laugh with you and cry with you", Phil says

"Laugh with you and cry with you", Ginny says

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Phil says

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Ginny repeats

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health", Phil says

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health", Ginny says

"I promise to love you unconditionally", Phil says

"I promise to love you unconditionally", Ginny says

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you", Phil says

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you", Ginny says

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Phil says

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Ginny finishes, smiling broadly at Harry

"Harry, please repeat after me: I, Harry James Potter, take you Ginvera Molly Weasley", Phil says

"I, Harry James Potter", Harry repeats, "take you, Ginvera Molly Weasley"

"To be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the mother of my children", Phil says

"To be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the mother of my children", Harry says

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate", Phil says

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate", Harry says

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward", Phil says

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward", Harry says

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Phil says

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Harry says

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die", Phil says

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die", Harry says

"Laugh with you and cry with you", Phil says

"Laugh with you and cry with you", Harry says

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Phil says

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Harry repeats

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health", Phil says

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health", Harry says

"I promise to love you unconditionally", Phil says

"I promise to love you unconditionally", Harry says

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you", Phil says

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you", Harry says

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Phil says

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Harry finishes, smiling broadly at Ginny

"The rings, if you please", Phil says

Ginny quickly takes the ring from Tonks she smiles looking at it.

"Ginvera, you first", Phil says

"With this ring, I pledge my love, faithfulness to you, today, tomorrow and always. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you", Ginny smiles, sliding the silver ring onto his finger

"Harry", Phil says

Harry took the ring from Remus and says, "Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you, and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honoured to call you my wife"

Harry than slips the ring onto Ginny's finger. That's when a bonded opened up between them.

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude", Phil says, "Love does not insist on its way it is not easily angered; it keeps no record of wrongs, but rejoices with the truth. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, love never gives up… Three things remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.

"Ginvera and Harry, you now have the opportunity for expressing through your union and partnership, the highest kind of love - through devotion and service to each other; through patience, kindness, and total acceptance of each other, tempered by the willingness to change. You may be tempted, as time goes by, to take for granted the love which today seems so precious and dear, to speak to and treat each other in ways that do not reflect the highest good in both of you. Resist it. Promise to always see the goodness in your partner, even when it's especially difficult. And wherever you are in your journey through life, may your hearts always find their way home.

I know pronounce you husband and wife", Phil finishes, "You may kiss the bride"

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and she came towards him willingly as soon as their lips touched Hestia, John, Leanne, Tonks and Remus cheered. They kissed passionately and yet, appropriately before breaking out and turning to face their friends.

"I am proud to introduce for the first time, Mr and Mrs Harry James Potter", Phil says

"Let's go home to the party", Harry says to everyone

Ginny quickly takes Severus and the lead the way out of the church and into the car. They buckle Severus in and they make their way home.

"I love you my wife", Harry says to her as he parks outside the house

"I love you too my husband", Ginny says kissing him

"What is this bond I feel?" Harry asks

"We must do some reading on it. Put I like it", Ginny says sending Harry her love

"I love it too", Harry replies sending her his love back

They quickly move inside and Harry quickly feeds and changes Severus before putting him in his crib and going back down stairs where everyone was waiting.

"Congratulations", Tonks squeals hugging the pair of them

"Thanks Tonks", Harry and Ginny say hugging her

Remus quickly hugs Ginny and shakes Harry's hand before moving away

"That was a beautiful ceremony", Leanne says hugging them

"Thanks Leanne and thanks for coming", Ginny says hugging her back

"It was our pleasure. I can't want to move here this coming week", Leanne says

"We can't wait to have you in the area", Harry says

They move away and Hestia comes over.

"Congratulations. I will be here sometime in the week for the adoption of Severus", Hestia says

"Thanks for everything Hestia", Harry says hugging her

"It is my pleasure", Hestia says walking away

"It is time to cut the cake", Tonks calls

Harry and Ginny quickly move over to the cake. It was white and red with a detailed pattern of it.

"Smile", Tonks says taking a picture

They quickly cut the cake and everyone grabs a piece. Soon it was over and everyone was leaving.

"We will take Severus so you can have the night and tomorrow night to yourself", Tonks says with Teddy in her arms and Severus is Remus's

"Thanks Tonks, Remus. We owe you one", Harry says leading them out

"We have the house to ourselves", Ginny says smiling

"We do. But first before we do anything. Dobby!" Harry says smiling

Dobby quickly pops into the house.

"What can I do for the get Harry Potter today?" Dobby asks bouncing up and down

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my elf. You would get payed 3 Galloens a day and Sunday off every week. Plus your own quarters here. I am Lord Potter and I would be glad to have you as my elf", Harry says smiling at the elf

"Yes, Yes, Yes I will be your elf. I will be loyal ownly to your and your family", Dobby says

"Then I Lord Harry James Potter Lord of the house Potter take Dobby to be my elf", Harry says in a booming voice

"I Dobby expect the bond to lord Potter", Dobby says and the glow disappears

"Dobby this is your Mistress Ginny. Can you clean up what is left of the party?" Harry asks the elf

"I will get right on that Master Harry, Mistress Ginny", Dobby says popping away

"What are we going to do?" Harry asks smiling

"I can think of a couple of things", Ginny says wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

Harry quickly scoops her and makes his way upstairs they were in for a big night…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews they all made my day. Now here is the longest chapter I have made for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter .9.**

* * *

_Monday July 28__th__ 1998_

* * *

The weekend went really well for both Harry and Ginny who were both first experiencing married life. They had done a lot of rounds this weekend they had also told each other everything about themselves. Now they were having breakfast that Dobby had cooked when 5 owls fly in dropping off letters. Harry quickly unties them and lets them go but not before spotting the tracking charm on one.

"Will they ever give up?" Harry asks his wife

"Doesn't look like it does it", Ginny says kissing his cheek, "Who's all the mail from"

"The first one is addressed to you. What me to read it out loud?" Harry asks

"Of course. I have no secrets from my husband", Ginny says sitting down as Harry begins to read

"_Dear Miss Ginvera Weasley,_

_We are glad to say you have been accepted onto our team as Chaser. You will receive a 400,000 Galleons signing up bonus. You will earn 350,000 Galleons for each match you complete. You will also earn 900 Galleons each practice you attend. Can you please come over today to sign the contract and for me to give you some information. I will be expecting you at 12.30pm_

_If there is anything else we can do for you to make you comfortable please let us know and we will do are best to do it._

_We hope you have a good day._

_Holyhead Harpies manager_

_Stuart Hill"_

Ginny jumps up squealing, "I did it I made the team!"

"Well done dear. You will be amazing", Harry says kissing her deeply

"Look at all the money I will be earning. This is great. We can really look after Severus with this", Ginny says

"Let's read the next one it is addressed to me", Harry says picking up the letter

He quickly begins to read it out load.

"_Dear Mr Harry Potter, _

_We have noticed that you haven't had an inheritance test done. Which should have been sometime after your 17__th__ birthday. I am afraid it hasn't happened. We will be checking all your accounts to see if anything has been taken. If it is convenient to you can you see us today at 2.30pm. Don't worry the goblins will remain silent after everything that comes up in the meeting._

_Yours Sincerely Kobart Snowshark"_

Harry groans, "More paper work. I hope they don't want anything else"

"Everything will be fine Harry. Why don't you give them some money for the damages done and hope they call it even", Ginny says

"Your right. I will do that as soon as I look at my statements", Harry says

"Who's the next letter from?" Ginny asks

"It's addressed to both of us. I will read it out loud again", Harry says

"_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I have the adoption work all ready for you to fill out all you have to do is come in and fill it all out. I have made room for you at 10am. Today you just might be able to call Severus your son. If you can't come at the time please let me know and I will make another appointment for you._

_Hestia Jones"_

Ginny squeals again, "We are going to adopt him. This is working out perfectly"

"He is going to be ours", Harry says kissing her lips

"He is. The sooner the better", Ginny says, "Who's the next letter from?"

"I will read it out loud again", Harry says picking up the letter, "Do you know this one had a tracking charm on it"

"I guess we know who it is from", Ginny says as Harry begins to read

"_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Your birthdays are coming up soon. What do you want us to do about them? Can you come home for your birthday? Especially you Ginny you're turning 17 that's a big thing. We would all like to spoil you on your special day. Please let us know._

_Ginny if you're in the muggle world we have to talk when you get home. I want to know all you have learnt. But first I will spoil you on your birthday. Please come home for it._

_Love Mum and __Dad"_

"Can't they take no for an answer! I will write them a reply later today saying no and to send any presents by owl", Ginny says

"We still have one letter", Harry says picking it up

"Read it them", Ginny says

Harry could feel Ginny's temper. They really needed to look up this bond.

_Scott and Gina. We will return Sam at 9.00. We hope you had a good weekend. __We want to hear all about it!._

_Remus and __Tonks_

"It's 8.30 now just enough time to change and figure out the schedule for today", Ginny says getting up

"Dobby will you clean this mess up please?" Harry asks the Elf

"Of course Master Harry. Master Harry and Mistress Ginny should be going and getting dressed", Dobby says

"Thanks Dobby", Ginny says as both her and Harry go up the stairs.

Harry waves his hand summoning some parchment and a quill. They both begin to undress and dressed while talking to the quill

_10am Adoption Agency_

_12.30pm Meeting with Holyhead Harpies _

_2.30pm Meeting with Gringotts_

_Other things_

_Baby blankets _

_Baby Pillows_

_Bottles_

_Baby Shampoo_

_Rattle_

_Rattle Ball_

_Diapers (At least 6 packs)_

_Adult Towels (At least 30)_

_Adult face washers (At least 40)_

_Adult Sheets (At Least 30)_

_Adult Blankets (At Least 30)_

_Adult Pillows (At least 30)_

_Adult Toothpaste (6 tubes)_

_Adult toothbrushes (20 packs)_

_Side Lights (At least 20, 2 for each room)_

_Men's aftershave (3 bottles)_

_Female Deodorant (4 bottles)_

_Female brushes (3 packs)_

_Male Brushes (3 packs) _

_Adults Soap (5 packs of 6)_

_Female shampoo (4 Bottles)_

_Male Shampoo (4 Bottles)_

_Toilet Rolls (5 packs of 8) _

_China dishes (10 sets)_

_Mugs (40)_

_Glass cups (30)_

_Muggle Clothes_

_Cauldron (at least 3 new ones)_

_Scales_

_Strengthen ingredients_

_Wolfsbane ingredients _

_Book on bonds_

_Advanced Potions_

_Advanced Astronomy_

_Advanced Herbology_

_Advanced Ancient Runes_

_Advanced Arithmacy_

_Advanced Transfiguration_

_Advanced Charms_

_Advanced Care of Magical Creatures _

_Advanced History_

_Advanced Warding_

_Magical Menagerie_

_Ollivander's _

"Do you think that is everything?" Ginny asks Harry looking at the list

"We can always add more. Especially if you are going into a baby store. You will spend a lot of my money in their", Harry says grinning

That's when the doorbell rings. Harry and Ginny quickly put on their disguises and hurry to open it. They open it to find Tonks with Teddy in her arms and Remus with Severus in his arms.

"There his is. My little boy", Ginny says scooping Severus up out of Remus's arms and cuddling him to her

"Come in", Harry says to them letting them in

"How did you get this house cleaned up quick? And here is the diaper bag" Remus asks looking at the clean house and handing Harry the diaper bag.

"I made Dobby my elf. He was delighted to finally be my elf", Harry says smiling

"How was Severus for you?" Ginny asks

"He was a little angel. He did get us up and down quite a bit but we were used to it with Teddy", Tonks replies

"We have places to be today. So I am sorry if you wanted to hang out. Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow?" Harry asks

"That's sounds prefect. What do you have to do today?" Tonks asks curious

"We will tell you that at dinner but we really must get ready to go. We have an appointment at 10", Ginny says getting ready to feed Severus

"Ok we will leave you too it. If you need anything today just let us know", Remus says as Harry leads them to the door

"We will let you know. We will invite you to dinner tomorrow night", Harry says shutting the door

"Harry can you get the diaper bag filled up. We must be leaving soon", Ginny says while nursing Severus

Harry quickly goes up stairs and fills the bag with diapers and a couple of stuffed toys and some binky's. He also grabs the sling.

"Should we take the stroller?" Harry says coming down the stairs

"I think it would be best. We are going to muggle London too", Ginny says

Harry quickly gets some bottles of milk from the fridge. He then grabs the stroller and shrinks it. Harry then grabs his cane and waits for Ginny to finish. Ginny quickly burps Severus and wipes his chin. Harry hands her the sling and helps Ginny place Severus in it.

"Ready?" Harry asks

"Ready. Let's get this done", Ginny says as they leave the house in disguise.

Once they were at the statue Harry grabs Ginny around the waist and Ginny grabs Severus and Harry apparates them to the Ministry of Magic.

"State your name", a voice says

"Scott Rettop and Gina Rettop here with an appointment with social services", Harry says

"Take these badges. You need to go to Level 3", the voice says

"Thank you", Ginny says putting the badge on

They quickly make their way up to level 3 to the social services. They quickly see Hestia waiting for them.

"Hestia it is us", Harry says to her

"Right on time. My boss is waiting for you. We will be in private so you can take your disguises off", Hestia says leading them into the office and shutting and locking the door and shutting the blinds.

"Please take a seat", a woman says

They both quickly take a seat in front of the desk

"Hestia tells me that I have a special adoption today. But she won't tell me who. I am Izabella Marcel head of this department. Can you please remove your disguises and tell me your names", Izabella says

Ginny and Harry look unsure.

"I will not tell anyone about this", Izabella says noticing there looks

With that said both Ginny and Harry remove their disguises including Severus's.

"Your Harry Potter. Now I know why this needs to remain quiet", Izabella says, "And who are you?"

"I am Ginny Potter nee Weasley. I am Harry's wife", Ginny says

"When did you get married?" Izabella asks

"Two days ago", Harry replies

"Now who is the child you want to adopt? I am assuming he or she is the one in the sling" Izabella asks

"Yes this is Severus Snape", Harry says as Ginny lifts the baby out for her to see

"How?" Izabella asks

"He tried to kill himself but ended up permanently deaging himself and erasing his memory", Harry says

"I see. And you don't want death eaters too adopt him I take it?" Izabella says

"That's right. We have fallen in love with him and we wish to adopt him", Harry says

"Let's fill in the paperwork then since you too are married now. This is a much easier decision to make. I will grant you the adoption as long as Hestia checks in with you monthly to make sure everything is alright", Izabella says, "Hestia so you accept this assignment?"

"Yes I do Ma'am", Hestia says

"So we can legally call him our son today?" Ginny asks hopeful Severus tucked back in his sling

"Yes. Once we fill in the paperwork. Let's get started shall we?" Izabella says grabbing some paper work

"Yes please", Harry says

"Full name?" Izabella asks

"I want him to keep his first name", Ginny says to Harry

"Well how about Severus Arthur Harrison Potter?" Harry asks her

"That does have a nice ring to it", Ginny says

"We will name him Severus Arthur Harrison Potter", Harry says to Izabella

"Date of birth?" Izabella asks

"1st of July 1998", Harry replies

"Father?" Izabella asks

"Harry James Potter", Harry says

"Age of father?" Izabella asks

"18 in 3 days", Harry replies

"Date of birth of father?" Izabella asks

"31st of July 1980", Harry replies

"Occupation?" Izabella asks

"Unemployed", Harry replies

"Mother's name?" Izabella asks

"Ginvera Molly Potter", Ginny replies

"Age?" Izabella asks

"16", Ginny replies

"Date of birth?" Izabella asks

"11th of August 1981", Ginny replies

"Occupation?" Izabella asks

"Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies", Ginny replies proudly

Hestia smiles widely at her.

"Place of birth?" Izabella says

"Godric's Hollow", Harry replies

"Do you wish to name godparents at this time?" Izabella asks

"Yes", Harry says

"Godfather?" Izabella asks

"Remus John Lupin", Harry replies

"Godmother?" Izabella asks

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin", Ginny replies

"Please sign your names here", Izabella says

Both quickly sign their names.

"I Izabella Marcel head of the department of social services hereby state all this information is true as I know it and that Severus Arthur Harrison Potter was born to Harry and Ginvera Potter on July 1st 1998", Izabella says

A little joint goes through both Harry and Ginny. They both look alarmed.

"Don't worry that is just the adoption kicking in. Here is your birth certificate", Izabella says handing them a copy.

**Full Name: **Severus Arthur Harrison Potter

**Sex: **Male

**Birth: **1st of July 1998

**Father:** Harry James Potter

**Age: **18

**Date of Birth: **31st of July 1980

**Occupation:** Unemployed

**Mother:** Ginvera Molly Potter

**Age: **17

**Date of Birth: **11th of August 1981

**Occupation: **Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies

**Place of Birth: ** Godric's Hollow

**Godfather: **Remus John Lupin

**Godmother: **Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

"You are all done congratulations", Izabella says smiling

"Thank you both. For helping us and keeping this quiet", Harry says shaking Izabella's hand

"It was my pleasure. Have a good day", Izabella says leaving the office

"Thank you Hestia for everything", Harry says smiling at her

"It was my pleasure. Now he is all yours. What are you going to do now?" Hestia asks, "Are you going back to your family?"

"Not yet. We want to get settled first. Then we will see the family. And there is still danger out there", Ginny says

"We have a couple more appointments to keep", Harry says

"Why don't you go first to the testing department? You can both arrange to take your N.E.W.T.S that way you will have them in case you want a different career", Hestia says

"That's a great idea Hestia. What level are they on?" Harry asks putting on his and Ginny's disguise again

"They are on this level too. I will walk you both there", Hestia says leading them out and to the testing department, "I will leave you both here. Enjoy the rest of your day"

"Thank you Hestia. Enjoy the rest of your day too", Ginny says smiling

"Can I help you?" the secretary asks

"We would like to know if it's possible to take are N.E.W.T.S early. Like in three weeks", Harry asks

"It is possible. What are your names so I can book you in", the secretary asks

"Scott and Gina Rettop", Harry replies deciding to use his fake name

"How about the 13th of August? Depending on how many subjects you wish to take it might take a week" the secretary asks

"That would be prefect", Harry says

"What subjects do you want to take?" the secretary asks

"Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures", Harry replies looking at Ginny who nods her head

"Ok. We will send you in the mail your time schedule", the secretary informs them

"That will be alright", Ginny says

"Please let us know if you can't make one. We can reschedule for another day", the secretary says

"Thank you. Have a good day", Harry says as they leave

"It is great we are taking our N.E.W.T.S early. Hermonie will be jealous", Ginny says grinning

"I bet. It's 11.30 now. Why don't we go and feed Sam and then go to the other meeting?" Harry asks

"Prefect. Let's go to the Leaky Caldron", Ginny says as they leave

That's when they see Arthur walking towards them

Ginny and Harry both tense.

"Oh hello aren't you living next to my friends in Godric's Hollow?" he asks

"Yes we are", Harry says nervously

"We didn't know you were magical", Arthur says

"We didn't know you were magical either. We like to keep it to ourselves", Ginny says

"Gin we better get going if we are going to feed Sam before our next meeting", Harry says

"It was nice to see you again. Have a nice day", Ginny says as they leave

Harry and Ginny quickly apparate to the Leaky Caldron to feed Severus who was starting to fuss. Ginny quickly feeds and burps him. And Harry quickly changes him. Harry then puts on the sling because Ginny was going to be busy. Harry then quickly apparates them to the Holyhead Harpies headquarters.

"We are looking for Stuart Hill. We have an appointment", Harry says to a person walking by

"He is up in his office. Let me take you", the man says

Soon they were up in his office and the man quickly left.

"Do you have an appointment?" a different man asks

Harry and Ginny quickly look around finding no one looking. They quickly drop their disguises.

"I am Ginvera Weasley", Ginny says

"Oh Miss Weasley. Welcome. I am Stuart Hill. And this must be Harry Potter. Please take a seat", Stuart says

"I am Harry Potter. And Miss Weasley is now my wife. So could you please address her as Mrs Potter?" Harry asks

"Oh course. When was the wedding? Nothing was in the paper", Stuart asks

"We are in hiding at the moment with our adopted son Sam", Harry says

"Are you still ok to play with our team this year?" Stuart asks Ginny

"Yes. But can we call me by a different name at the moment? If you don't mind. We don't want anyone to know yet", Ginny says

"What name are you going by now?" Stuart asks

"I am going by Gina Rettop", Ginny replies

"And I am Scott Rettop" Harry says

"We can call you by that name. Only the team will know your real name. Because they already know about the Chaser I am hiring. Will you sign the contract now?" Stuart asks

"Yes I will. Where is it?" Ginny asks

Stuart quickly hands her the contract.

"How many years is this for?" Ginny asks

"3 years. But we can extent it at any time", Stuart replies

Harry quickly reads it and all of it looks good. Ginny quickly signs her name.

"Welcome to the team Mrs Potter", Stuart says shaking her hand

"Please call me Ginny in private", Ginny replies

"Do you want to meet the team now?" Stuart asks

"Yes please", Ginny replies

Stuart presses the intercom button.

"All team members in my office now please", he says, "They should be here any minute"

"When should I show up for practice?" Ginny asks

"Practice is Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. So please show up next Monday", Stuart replies

"I am taking me N.E.W.T.S 13th of August. I will be doing them for 9 days. Will that be a problem?" Ginny asks

"No it won't. We can do without you for that time", Stuart says

That's when the team comes walking in.

"Everyone this is our new Chaser Ginvera Potter. But she will go by Gina Rettop for the moment", Stuart says introducing her to the team

"Why is she changing her name?" one woman asks

"Because we are in hiding at the moment with our adopted son", Ginny replies

"You all are not to speak a word about her true identity. Until they tell everyone themselves", Stuart orders the team

"Sure", they all say

"Now please introduce yourselves to our new member", Stuart says

"I am Gwenog Jones. Captain and Chaser for the team", Gwenog says shaking Ginny's hand

"I am Emily. Chaser", Emily says shaking Ginny's hand

"I am Olivia. Keeper for the team", Olivia says smiling at Ginny

"I am Evie. Beater for the team", Evie says shaking her hand

"I am Freya. Beater for the team", Freya says shaking Ginny's hand

"I am Imogen. Seeker for the team", Imogen says shaking Ginny's hand

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I can't wait to get started", Ginny says to everyone

"When are you starting?" Imogen asks

"Next Monday", Ginny says, "But I can't come to practice on the 13th for 9 days. I am taking my N.E.W.T.S"

"Don't worry are first match is not till October", Gwenog says

"It was nice meeting you all. We have to go and get supplies. I will see you all on Monday", Ginny says as they both put on their disguises and leave.

"That went well", Harry says

"It did. I will take Severus now Harry. You are carrying too much", Ginny says noticing his limp

Harry quickly helps Ginny put the sling on and Severus in it all without waking him up.

"Where too now? It's 1pm we have until 2.30" Harry asks

"Muggle London going to get supplies", Ginny says

"Hold on then", Harry says wrapping an arm around her waist and apparating

Soon they are in Muggle London. They find a store the sells bedding, bathroom stuff and kitchen stuff. They quickly grab a cart.

"Now we need towels. At least 30", Harry says reading the list

They quickly find the towels.

"What colours?" Harry asks

"10 white, 5 red, 5 blue, 5 green, and 5 purple", Ginny says picking out the ones she liked and putting them in the cart.

"What next?" Harry says as they more along

"Face washers", Ginny replies leading him towards them

"How many?" Harry asks

"We need at least 40", Ginny says

"What colours?" Harry asks

"10 white, 10 red, 10 green, 5 blue and 5 purple", Ginny says picking the ones she wanted

"What next?" Harry asks

"We need queen bed sheets", Ginny replies

"There they are", Harry says finding them, "How many?"

"30", Ginny says picking out 30 packs of sheets with pillow cases included

"What next?" Harry asks moving the cart

"Blankets. They are here", Ginny says showing them where they were

"How many?" Harry asks

"30. We have a lot of rooms with beds", Ginny says

"Ok. What colours?" Harry asks

"5 black, 5 green, 5 red, 5 blue, 5 gold, 5 purple", Ginny says picking out the ones she liked and putting them in the cart

"Wasn't pillows on that list? Because they are over there" Harry asks

"Yes. We need 30", Ginny replies

They quickly pick out 30 pillows.

"Is that it?" Harry asks

"We need China, mugs, and glass cups", Ginny says

"To the kitchen section then", Harry says leading the way, "What first?"

"The china dishes", Ginny replies

"How many?" Harry asks locating them

"10 sets", Ginny asks

"What patterns?" Harry asks

"Let me look", Ginny says

Ginny looks for a minute before picking out 10 sets of china dishes.

"What next?" Harry asks

"Mugs", Ginny replies

"They are here. How many?" Harry asks

"40. So we have enough for everyone", Ginny replies

Harry quickly picks out 40 mugs and puts them in the cart.

"Anything else?" Harry asks

"Just 30 glass cups", Ginny replies picking out the 30 glass cups, "Done"

"Let's head to check out", Harry says

They quickly go to check out and it takes 20 minutes to check out with all the stuff they had.

"It comes to 497 Pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

Once they were outside they shrunk their purchases. Then they went to a clothing shop and bought a lot of muggle clothes.

"It is time to go to Gringotts", Harry says looking at his watch

Harry quickly apparates them to the Leaky Cauldron where they make their way to Gringotts. Once they are in they go to the counter.

"I am Harry Potter. I have an appointment with Chief Kobart Snowshark", Harry says

"Right this way Mr Potter", the goblin says

Soon they are in a big conference room.

"Take a seat Chief Snowshark will be with you soon" the goblin says

"Thank you", Harry says taking a seat

Ten minutes later another goblin enters.

"Mr Potter I am Chief Goblin Kobart Snowshark. You can drop your disguises now", Snowshark says

Both Ginny and Harry quickly drop their disguises.

"Please call me Harry. Chief Goblin Snowshark", Harry says

"Then please call me Kobart", Snowshark says

"Kobart this is my wife Ginvera Weasley Potter and my son Severus Arthur Harrison Potter", Harry says introducing them

"It is a pleasure to meet you all", Kobart says taking a seat

"What am I doing here?" Harry asks

"You need to take an Inheritance test. You haven't taken one yet. Once that is down we will give you your bank statements", Kobart says

"Ok how do I do this?" Harry asks

"You need to cut your hand on this piece of parchment", Kobart says handing him a knife

Harry quickly cuts his hand and drops some blood on the piece of parchment. Once done. Kobart heals the wound.

"Wow I never seen this many titles. You have a lot of lordships. Here take a look", Kobart says handing him the sheet.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Confirmed Lordships **_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell _

_Noble and Most Ancient Hose of Romanov (Russia)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden (France)_

_Noble and Most Noble House of Valencia (Spain)_

_Duke of Tsar (Russia)_

_Count of Castile-La (Spain)_

_Baron of Liverpool (UK)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_Potter Family Vault_

_Peverell Vault_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Bolden Vault_

_Romanov Vault (Russia)_

_Castile-La Vault _

_Liverpool Vault _

_Mallory Vault _

_Martin Vault (UK)_

_Holmes Vault (UK)_

_Noble Vault (UK)_

_Moore Vault (UK)_

_Tsar Vault (Russia)_

_Alexandrov Vault (Russia)_

_Valencia Vault (Spain)_

_Smart Vault (Italy)_

_Lakeside (USA)_

_Stormhall Vault (USA)_

"Wow Harry that's a lot", Ginny says looking at the list

"It is. Does this mean Ginny is the Lady of all these houses because she married me?" Harry asks

"Yes it does. While we are preparing your statement. Would you like an ability test?" Kobart asks

"Yes please. Do I need to cut myself again?" Harry asks

"Yes. Here is the knife and parchment", Kobart says

Harry quickly cuts himself again and drops some blood on the parchment. Kobart quickly heals it again.

"Here it is", Kobart says handing him the parchment.

_**Abilites Test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Wandless Magic_

_Animagus – (Phoenix)_

_Photographic Memory_

_IQ – 180 _

_Analytical Abilities _

_Legilimency _

_Occlumency_

"Wow Harry you will become a Phoenix. They are really rare", Ginny says

"I know. Maybe I will do the transformation", Harry says as another Goblin comes in

Kobart quickly takes the parchment from the Goblin and tells him to leave.

"Here is your statement", Kobart says, "This includes your investments"

_**Wizardamot Seats **_

_UK – 5_

_Russia – 2_

_Spain – 2_

_France – 1 _

"You could really change the Wizardamot Harry with 5 seats. You will need to look into that", Ginny says looking at the statement.

_**Investments**__  
__**Wizarding Schools**_

_50% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_90% Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards _

_100% Valencia School for Witches and Wizards_

_**Quidditch Teams**_

_60% Appleby Arrows_

_34% Ballycastle Bats_

_90% Chudley Cannons_

_78% Holyhead Harpies _

_67% Puddlemere United _

_45% Ireland National Team_

_98% Valencia Flights_

"You own my team", Ginny says smiling

"I better not tell them that. Might be a conflict of interest", Harry says

"Your right. Let's continue", Ginny says

They both quickly turn back to the statement.

_**Magical Train Companies **_

_95% King Cross Station_

_**Magical Hospitals**_

_89% St Murgos_

_98% St Valencia (France)_

_100% St Bolden's (France)_

_78% St Blanc (France)_

_67% St Cabello (Spain)_

_**Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families) **_

_89% Flourish and Blotts_

_97% The Daily Prophet_

_45% Madam Milkins _

_45% Eylops Owl Emporium_

_88% Madam Puddifoot's_

_67% Apothecary _

_88% Magical Menagerie_

_60% The Leaky Cauldron _

_22% Kites Magical Camera Shop_

_78% Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop_

_14% Magical Instruments_

_67% The Cauldron Shop _

_65% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_

_78% One Stop Furniture Shop_

_15% Honeydukes _

_99% Quality Quidditch Supplies _

_76% Pots and Pans _

_50% Weasley Wizard Wheeze's _

_67% Cleansweep Industries _

_78% Nimbus Industries_

_60% Comet Industries_

_77% The Three Broom Sticks_

_98% The Daily Muscat (Russia)_

_99% The Daily Tussle (France)_

_Plus 78 other companies _

_**Muggle Companies all families **_

_87% Microsoft _

_67% McDonalds_

_160 Muggle Companies _

_**Total Account Harry James Potter**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Potter Trust Vault. (Now closed)_

_Potter Family 986_

_968,983,983,892 Galleons, 987,725,624 Sickles, 345,675 Knuts_

_Peverell Vault 615_

_98,837,983,625 Galleons, 768,837,726 Sickles, 678,983 Knuts_

_Gryffindor Vault 1198_

_120,837,837,655 Galleons, 897,837,152 Sickles, 876,937 Knuts_

_Ravenclaw Vault 1197_

_119,982,172,616 Galleons, 910,271,711 Sickles, 345,261 Knuts_

_Bolden Vault 568_

_54,363,836,783 Galleons, 768,272,267 Sickles, 767,822 Knuts_

_Romanov Vault (Russia)1954 _

_78,939,938,283 Galleons, 892,082,726 Sickles, 872,827 Knuts_

_Castile-La Vault 423_

_546,836,927 Galleons, 657,782,827 Sickles, 453,736 Knuts _

_Liverpool Vault 142_

_746,837,832 Galleons, 983,826,726 Sickles, 872,927 Knuts_

_Mallory Vault 167_

_635,782,156 Galleons, 826,626,617 Sickles, 562,726 Knuts_

_Martin Vault (UK)187_

_873,823,826 Galleons, 982,726,928 Sickles, 872,827 Knuts_

_Holmes Vault (UK)166_

_9,892,287,289 Galleons, 827,782,018 Sickles, 901,918 Knuts_

_Noble Vault (UK)154_

_3,982,826,170 Galleons, 726,812,172 Sickles, 651,829 Knuts_

_Moore Vault (UK)141_

_238,927,192 Galleons, 901,727,872 Sickles, 456,672 Knuts_

_Tsar Vault (Russia)1178_

_34,839,837,018 Galleons, 827,272,192 Sickles, 192,272 Knuts_

_Alexandrov Vault (Russia) 1087_

_46,827,827,737 Galleons, 910,827,167 Sickles, 456,271 Knuts_

_Valencia Vault (Spain) 356_

_10,982,827,918 Galleons, 282,827,282 Sickles, 789,289 Knuts_

_Smart Vault (Italy)189_

_478,093,827 Galleons, 872,818,827 Sickles, 345,262 Knuts_

_Lakeside (USA)245_

_387,938,927 Galleons, 982,227,278 Sickles, 827,726 Knuts_

_Stormhall Vault (USA) 278_

_472,726,827 Galleons, 726,272,260 Sickles, 726,727 Knuts_

Harry and Ginny both look at that statement in shock.

"You're a billionaire several times over", Ginny says shocked

"Does that change anything between us?" Harry asks

Ginny kisses him, "It doesn't silly. I don't care about your money"

"Let's get back to the statement", Harry says smiling

_**Non Liquid Holdings**_

_Potter Family Vault 986_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 1,928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 2,982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 3,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 982,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 20_

_Light Artefacts: 54_

_Books: 5003_

_Baby Furniture: 10_

_Furniture: 34_

_Christmas Decorations: 9 Boxes_

_Wands: 23_

_Portkeys: 435_

_Pensieve : 4_

_Peverell Vault 615_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 342,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 5_

_Light Artefacts: 25_

_Furniture: 20_

_Christmas Decorations: 4 boxes_

_Books: 967_

_Wands: 12_

_Portkeys: 19_

_Pensieve: 10_

_Gryffindor Vault 1198_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 2,928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 4,982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 2,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 1,982,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 15_

_Light Artefacts: 124_

_The Sword of Gryffindor_

_Books: 8761_

_Wands: 10_

_Portkeys: 10_

_Pensieve: 15_

_Ravenclaw Vault 1197_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 3,928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 1,982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 1,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,982,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 15_

_Light Artefacts: 67_

_Books: 12,889_

_Wands: 13_

_Portkeys: 12_

_Pensieve: 5_

_Bolden Vault 568_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 28,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 82,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 67,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 82,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 24_

_Books: 2982_

_Wands: 12_

_Portkeys: 15_

_Romanov Vault (Russia) 1954_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 4,928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 4,982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 3,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 3,982,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts: 54_

_Dark Artefacts: 23_

_Books: 4,927_

_Wands: 17_

_Portkeys: 20_

_Castile-La Vault 423_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 34,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 32,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 7,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 23_

_Books: 123_

_Wands: 7_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Liverpool Vault 142_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 12,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 13,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 27,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 92,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 0_

_Books: 23_

_Wands: 2_

_Portkeys: 1_

_Mallory Vault 167_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 14,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 11,827,627 Galleons_

_Gold: 30,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 29,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 3_

_Books: 124_

_Wands: 4_

_Portkeys: 3_

_Martin Vault (UK) 187_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 2,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 3,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 2,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 0_

_Books: 9_

_Wands: 3_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Holmes Vault (UK) 166_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 2,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 3, 827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 7,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 0_

_Books: 29_

_Wands: 0_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Noble Vault (UK) 154_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 1,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: 0_

_Gold: 2,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 0_

_Books: 13_

_Wands: 0_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Moore Vault (UK) 141_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 456 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 987 Galleons_

_Gold: 3,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 4,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 0_

_Books: 12_

_Wands: 3_

_Portkeys: 2_

_Tsar Vault (Russia)1178_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 1,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,982,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 24_

_Dark Artefacts: 34_

_Books: 56_

_Wands: 3_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Alexandrov Vault (Russia) 1087_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 828,182,917 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 882,827,717 Galleons_

_Gold: 3,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 6,982,262,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 32_

_Dark Artefacts: 23_

_Books: 58_

_Wands: 4_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Pensieve: 7_

_Valencia Vault (Spain) 356_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 528,182,917 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 682,827,717 Galleons_

_Gold: 4,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 3,982,262,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts: 30_

_Books: 68_

_Wands: 6_

_Portkeys: 1_

_Pensieve: 7_

_Smart Vault (Italy) 189_

_0 Non liquid Holdings _

_Lakeside (USA) 245_

_0 Non liquid Holdings_

_Stormhall Vault (USA) 278_

_0 Non liquid Holdings_

"Kobart do we have time to look into the Potter Vault?" Harry asks the goblin

"Yes we do. Once you are finished we will look into it", Kobart says

Harry nods and turns back to the statement.

_**Real Estate **_

_Gryffindor Mansion, England, Great Britain_

_Ravenclaw Mansion, Wales, Great Britain _

_Potter Castle, England, Great Britain _

_Potter Manor, Scotland, Great Britain _

_Potter Mansion, Wales, Great Britain _

_House 28 Godric's Hollow _

_Liverpool Estate, London, England, Great Britain _

_House, Liverpool, London, England, Great Britain _

_Martin House, Surrey, England, Great Britain _

_Cottage, Dublin, Ireland_

_House, Edinburgh, Scotland, Great Britain _

_Apartment, Edinburgh, Scotland, Great Britain _

_House, London, England, Great Britain _

_Cottage, Suderland, England Great Britain _

_Apartment, London, England, Great Britain _

_Mansion, London, England, Great Britain _

_Manor House, Manchester, England, Great Britain _

_Beach House, Swansea, Wales, Great Britain _

_House, Leads, England, Great Britian_

_House, Birmingham, England, Great Britian_

_House, Bristol, England, Great Britian_

_Apartment, Bristol, England, Great Britian_

_House, Glasgow, Scotland, Great Britian_

_House, Edinburgh, England, Great Britian_

_Unit, Edinburgh, England, Great Britian_

_Seaside House, Waterford, Ireland, Great Britain _

_Beach house, Miami, Florida, USA_

_Manor House, Los Angeles, USA_

_Tsar Palace, Moscow, Russia_

_Romanov Mansion, St Petersburg, Russia _

_Castlie-La Estate, Castile-La Spain_

_Manor House, Madrid, Spain _

_Valencia Mansion, Madrid, Spain_

_House, Nice, France_

_Manor House, Paris, France_

_House, Rome, Italy_

_House, Athens, Greece_

_Vila, Caribbean Islands_

_Vila, Bahamas, USA_

_and 48 other houses_

_**Islands **_

_Ravenclaw Island, Ceitic Sea_

_Bolden Island, 50 Miles into the North Atlanic Sea_

_Valencia Island, Mediterranean Sea_

_Tsar Island, Philippines Sea_

_Potter Island _

"What is Potter Island?" Harry asks

"That island was bought by your great grandfather for your great grandmother many decades ago. Nothing can get into the island that means the current Lord and Lady harm. Same goes with Potter Castle", Kobart says

"That is great. We could go there if anything happens that we think is dangerous", Ginny says

"That is right. We could go there if we find out if anything means Severus harm", Harry says, "How do we get there?"

"You have portkeys in your vault. When I take you there we can bring some up", Kobart says

"Kobart why don't you take 100,000 galleons out of my account to pay for the damages my friends and I caused back in May", Harry says kindly

Kobart gets a glint in his eye, "Thank you Harry. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes. Do you have something that can make our disguises fool proof to fool May-eye Moody? And Maybe other spy devices too? And change our Patronus's" Harry asks

"Yes we do. I can go and get those now for a fee", Kobart says

"How much?" Harry asks

"200 Galleons", Kobart says

"Take that money out of my account then", Harry says smiling

"I will go and grab them then", Kobart says leaving the room

He was back in 15 minutes with two bracelets. And a couple of rings in his hand.

"Put these on and even Mad-eye Moody will not be able to see through them. They are the appearances that you walked in here with. Also the braclet stops video and audio from recording it. It will also change your Patronus shape to match you identity. Only Severus will be able to see through it", Kobart says handing them the bracelets

Harry and Ginny quickly put them on and their looks quickly change.

"This is great. We don't have to worry about anyone finding out", Harry says smiling, "Thank you Kobart", Harry says

"Now this is the Lord and Lady rings of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravencaw and Peverell. I urge you to put them on. The Potter ring makes it so you mind is safe from Legilimency_, _The Gryffindor will make it easier for you to change into you animal form, the Ravewclaw one as a miner healing charm on it and the Peverell can block certain spells cast on you". Kbart explains hanging them both the rings

They quickly put them on.

"Is their anything else I can do for you before we head to the vault?" Kobart asks

"Yes. Can we have three knew identies made up for Ginny, Severus and I", Harry asks

"Sure. What names?" Kobart asks

"I am Scott and Ginny is Gina, Severus is Sam and the last name is Rettop", Harry replies

"What ages?" Kobart asks

"I am 21 and Gin is 20", Harry replies, "I will need Scott's driving licence, passport, Apparating licence and for Ginny we just need the passport and the apparating licence. And a marriage certificate"

"We will add that to the order. We just need birthdays", Kobart says

"I will by March 31st 1977", Harry says

"I will be June 12th 1978", Ginny replies

"Sev's will be the same. So 1st of July 1998", Harry replies

"Date of marriage?" Kobart asks

"16th June 1997", Ginny says

"They will be done by the time we get back up here", Kobart says

"How much will they cost me?" Harry asks

"500 Galleons for the best ones we have", Kobart says

"Deal", Harry says shaking Kobart's hand

"Do you want me to arrange an appointment with one of our healers? They will look at the three of you all for a fee of course", Kobart asks

"Yes please that will be great", Harry says

Kobart barks something at anthor goblin the goblin quickly leaves. He is back 5 minutes later.

"The goblin healers can see you all tomorrow at 10AM is that argeeable?" Kobart asks

"Yes that is fine. We will come down tomorrow", Harry says

"Do you want to make a will now?" Kobart asks

"I think that will be best Harry. We need to think about Severus", Ginny says to Harry

"All right then. Let's do this", Harry says

Kobart pulls out a piece of parchment. Harry and Ginny quickly make out their will.

"All you have to do is read it to make sure everything is right and sign it", Kobart says handing them their will

**Last will and testament of**

**Lord Harry James Potter**

**And Lady Ginvera Molly Potter nee Weasley**

_We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our last testament, making all previous wills void._

_In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To our son Severus Arthur Harrison Potter we leave a trust vault of 70,000 galleons to be re-filled every year till he turns 17 in which he will gain full access to his fortune. _

_To Sirius Orion Black we leave 2,000,000 Galleons and the_ _Beach House in Swansea, Wales__. We also leave 27 Godric's Hollow. And Harry says thanks for being a great godfather._

___To Sirius's first child we leave a trust vault of 60,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 400,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

___If Sirius has any other chilren we leave them trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons each to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Remus John Lupin we leave 4,000,000 Galleons and the seaside house in Waterford Ireland. Thanks for being a great friend and godfather to our son._

_To Nymphadora Tonks Lupin we leave 1,000,000 Galleons. Thanks for being a great friend and godmother to our son._

_To Teddy Remus Lupin our Godson we leave a trust vault of 60,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year to he turns 17. And a farer 500,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil you rotten like Remus is doing to our son._

_To Remus and Nymphadora's second child we leave a trust vault of 30,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year to he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil you rotten_

_If Remus and Nymphadora has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Ronald Bilius Weasley we leave 1,000,000 and 50% of our shares for the Chudley Cannons. Thanks for being my first real friend and brother._

_To Hermonie Jean Granger we leave 1,000,000 Galleons and a chest full of books to read. Thank you for being my friend and sticking by me for all these years. We also leave Ronald and Hermonie a house at 26 Godric's Hollow._

_To Ronald and Hermonie's first child we leave a trust vault of 60,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year to he/she turns 17 and a farer 400,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten._

_If Ronald and Hermonie has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To William Weasley we leave 20,000 Galleons thanks for being my brother and always looking out for me._

_To Fleur Isabelle Weasley we leave 10,000 galleons thanks for making my brother so happy._

___To William and Fleur's first child we leave a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

___If William and Fleur has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To George Weasley and Angelina Johnson we leave you 30,000 dollars. To take your store all over the world. We also leave a house at 32 Godric's Hollow._

___To George and Angelina's first child we leave a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

___George and Angelina has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_Fred Weasley and Katie Bell we leave you both 30,000 galleons. To take your store all over the world. We also leave you 30 Godric's Hollow._

___To Fred and Katie's first child we leave a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

___Fred and Katie has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

___To Charlie Weasley we leave 20,000 Galleons. Thanks for being an older brother._

_____To Charlie's first child (If he has one) we leave a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

_____If Charlie has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

___To Percy Weasley we leave 10,000 Galleons to welcome you back home where you belong. We also leave 31 Godric's Hollow to you._

_____To Percy's first child we leave a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

_____If Percy has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Molly and Arthur Weasley we leave 5,000,000 Galleons thanks for being our parents._

_To Minerva McGonagall we leave 20,000 Galleons thanks for all your help throughout our years at Hogwarts. _

_To Rubeus Hagrid we leave 10,000 Galleons thanks for being so friendly at Hogwarts and for giving me my first owl._

_To Rubeus Hagrid's first child we leave a trust vault of 50,000 Galleons to be re-filed each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 80,000 Galleons. Because we can't see you. You will make your father's life amazing_

_To Madam Poppy Pomfrey we leave 10,000 Galleons and all our books on healing. Thanks for looking after us and our Son_

_To Hestia Jones we leave 30,000 Galleons thanks for giving us our son. We will be eternally grateful._

_To Neville Longbottom we leave 10,000 galleons and a photo album of his parents. Thanks for everything you have done for us. We also leave you 24 Godric's Hollow._

_To Luna Lovegood we leave 5,000 galleons and 30% of our shares in The Daily Prophet. _

___To Nevlle and Luna's first child we leave a trust vault of 30,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

___If Neville and Luna has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To John and Leanne Dixon we leave 1,000,000 galleons thank you for being our friends._

_To Chloe Dixon their daughter we leave a trust vault of 30,000 galleons to be re-filled every year till she turns 17._

_To John and Leanne's second child we leave a trust vault of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled every year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

_If John and Leanne has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 15,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet we leave 100,000 Galleons for helping us with Quiddich. We aslo leave 45% of our shares to Puddlemere United_

_To Oliver and Alicia first child we leave a trust vault of 20,000 Galloens to be re-fill each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 80,000 because we are not around to play with you_

_If Oliver and Alicia has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 10,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Dobby our house elf we leave 1,000 Galleons thanks for everything you have done for us._

_To St Murgo's Hospital we give 1,000,000 Galleons_

_To the Golden Ophange we leave 2,000,000 Galleons _

_To the Goblin Nation we leave 1,000,000 Galleons for all the help they have given us._

_In question of custody for our son Severus if one of us dies the surviving party has custody, in case both of us die, Severus is to be placed with one of the following persons mentioned in order._

_1. Remus (Godfather) and Nymphadora Lupin (Godmother)_

_2. John and Leanne Dixon (Family Friends)_

_3. Molly and Arthur Weasley (Grandparents)_

_4. Sirius Black (Father's Godfather)_

_5. Ron Weasley and Hermonie Granger_

_6. William and Fleur Weasley_

_7. George Weasley and Angelina Johnson_

_8. Fred Weasley and Katie Bell_

_9. Minerva McGonagall _

_10. Hestia Jones_

_11. Ted and Andromeda Tonks_

_12. Charlie Weasley_

_13. Percy Weasley _

_14. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood_

_15. Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet_

_**Under no circumstances is Severus to be placed with Albus Dumbledore!. He has manipulated Severus long enough and we will not allow it again.**_

_Signed _

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Lady Ginvera Molly Potter_

_Lord Kobart Snowshark as witness _

Harry and Ginny quickly finished reading and both signed it and handed it back to Kobart.

"Are you happy with this?" he asks

"Yes we are", Harry says

Kobart quickly signs it.

"Now that is done. I will take you to the Potter Family Vault. This way please", Kobart says

"What about Sev he can't go on the cart ride", Ginny says

"You can leave him in the care of one of my most trusted goblins. He will look after him", Kobart says calling for Griphook.

Harry quickly un-shrinks the diaper bag and stroller and hands the diaper bag to the goblin. Ginny quickly puts Severus in the stroller.

"Be good for Griphook", Ginny says kissing his forehead

"Let's go. We still have a lot to do", Harry says kissing his sons forehead

"I will now show you too your vault", Kobart says

"I wonder what the baby furniture is", Ginny says as they are lead into the cart

"Me too. I can't wait to look in this vault", Harry says as the cart starts moving

"Vault 986", Kobart says as the cart stops, "For these deep vaults I will have to open them for you"

Kobart quickly opens the vault and both Ginny and Harry gasp at how big this vault is. It was huge.

"Wow", Harry says stepping into it

"Here", a voice says

"What was that?" Harry asks

"Remember the statement said there was portraits in here. Let's see who they are", Ginny says

They both go deeper into the vault to they find a portrait of a woman and a man. Both Ginny and Harry recognise them.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asks

"Harry is that you?" Lily asks

"It is mum. I have missed you both", Harry says

"We have missed you too son. How old are you now?" James asks

"17. I will be 18 in 3 days", Harry replies

"So old now. Who is this with you?" Lily asks

"This is my wife Ginvera Weasley. But call her Ginny", Harry says introducing them

"Hi Mrs and Mr Potter", Ginny says

"Please call us James and Lily, Ginny", Lily says smiling

"I will", Ginny says

"Why have you married so young?" Lily asks

They both quickly explain what is going on.

"So are first grandson is Snape" James says

"James behave", Lily says

"Yes he is. I will tell you everything another time", Harry says

"Will you take us off this wall and bring us with you?" Lily asks

"Of course", Harry says taking the painting of the wall

"There are three other portraits that we can go into. You can put one in Severus's room if you want and we can watch over him. And give one to Remus and Sirius", Lily says

"Where are they?" he asks

"They are over there", James points

Harry quickly picks up the other portraits and shrinks them and ups them in a bag he had bought with them.

"I have to put you in this bag now. I will take you out when we get home", Harry says

"Before you do. There is a baby blanket with the Potter family crest on it over there. You can use it for Severus", Lily says

"Thanks Mum I will", Harry says putting the portrait in the bag

"Oh this blanket is gorgeous Harry", Ginny says showing him the blanket

He had to agree it was gorgeous. It was red and gold with a Phoenix around the edges.

"We are definably will take this with us", Ginny says handing it too Harry

Harry quickly puts it in the bag. Ginny and Harry continue to look around they end up shrinking a trunk load of books and they find a Jewellery box with earrings, necklaces, bracelets, rings and other pieces of jewellery in it.

"We will take this with us. You can were some of the jewellery", Harry says putting the box in the bag, "Let me take some more Galleons, Sickles and Knuts for the rest of the shopping"

Harry grabs 4,000 Galleons, 600 Sickles and 100 Knuts.

"Kobart can you change some Galleons into 2000 muggle pounds?" Harry asks the Goblin

"Of course Harry I will do that now. Are you all done?" he asks

"I think so. Let's get going we still have some shopping to do", Harry says helping Ginny back into the cart

They soon find themselves back in the conference room. And Severus was crying. Ginny hurries over to her son.

"What happened?" Harry asks as Ginny begins to rock Severus

"I feed him and changed him. I think he just wanted to be held", Griphook says as Severus's cries settle down

"Your muggle pounds will be here in a moment", Kobart says coming into the room

"Thank you for all your help today Kobart. We really appreciate it", Harry says

"It was nothing. Thank you for paying for the damages to the building. We will be honoured to call you a goblin friend", Kobart says holding out his hand

Harry shakes it, "I am honoured to be called a goblin friend"

That's with Bill Weasley comes in and Ginny tenses with Severus in her arms.

"Here is the muggle pounds you wanted. I will leave you now", Bill says handing over the bag with the money in a bag

"Thank you", Harry says

Bill quickly leaves the room and Ginny relaxes.

"Also in that pack is your new identies. They have all been done. You should have no trouble", Kobart says

"Thanks Kobart. Let's go Ginny. We still have some shopping to do", Harry says

Ginny quickly puts Severus in the stroller and puts a binky in his mouth.

"I hope to do business with you soon Kobart", Harry says as they leave

"I hope so too", Kobart says, "Enjoy the rest of your day"

They quickly leave Gringotts.

"First stop Ollivander's to get new wands with these disgusies", Harry says

They both quickly walk into the rebuilt shop.

"How can I help you both?" Ollivander asks

"I am Scott and this is Gina and we are looking for new wands. Ours broke. Maybe you can help us?" Harry asks

"Of course I can who wants to go first?" Ollivander asks

"I will", Ginny replies

It took 15 minutes to find a wand it ended up being White Phoniex tail core and maple, 11 inches.

"That will be 6 Galleons and 6 Sickles", Ollivander says

"Thank you now you better do my husband. He is going to be the challenge let me tell you", Ginny says

It takes them 20 minutes to find Harry a wand it was also White Phoniex Tail and unicorn core, maple, 12 inches.

"You two must be soul mates for picking brother wands. They only go to soul mates. Congratulations. That will be 6 Galleons and 6 Sickles", Ollivander says

"Thank you Mr Ollivander", Harry says as they leave the shop

"We must hide our other wands when we get back", Harry says to Ginny who nods

"To Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop", Ginny says

Once they were in the shop they begin looking for the stuff they needed.

"What do we need first?" Harry asks

"We need spare baby blankets", Ginny says

"How many?" Harry asks finding them

"5", Ginny says

Harry quickly picks out 5 blankets in different colours.

"What next?" Harry asks

"We need spare pillows", Ginny says

"How many?" Harry asks

"3", Ginny replies

Harry quickly picks up 3 pillows.

"We need 4 more bottles now and a couple of bottles of baby shampoo" Ginny says

Harry quickly picks up the bottles and the baby shampoo.

"What next?" Harry asks

"I would like to get Sam a rattle and a rattle ball that I saw here the other day", Ginny says locating the items and putting them in the cart, "Now all we need is diapers"

"How many?" Harry says locating the diapers

"6 packs", Ginny replies

Harry quickly gets 6 packs of diapers and then they make their way to the counter.

"That will be 100 Galleons", the clerk says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

They quickly shrink their purchases again and make their way to Flourish and Blotts. They quickly find the books they are looking for:

_Book on bonds_

_Advanced Potions_

_Advanced Astronomy_

_Advanced Herbology_

_Advanced Ancient Runes_

_Advanced Arithmacy_

_Advanced Transfiguration_

_Advanced Charms_

_Advanced Care of Magical Creatures _

_Advanced History_

_Advanced Warding_

"That would be 120 Galleons", the clerk says

"Here you go thank you", Harry says shrinking and pocketing the books

"Where too now?" Ginny asks

"I need to go to the Apothecary. You can wait out here with Sam", Harry says walking into the Apothecary

He was out ten minutes later with ingredients for the strengthen potion and Wolfsbane potion.

"Now I need to go to the Cauldron shop", Harry says

"Let's go then", Ginny says, "How many cauldrons do you need?"

"3 new ones and a set of scales", Harry replies going into the shop

He ended up paying 50 galleons for the lot.

"Is that everything?" Harry asks Ginny

Ginny looks at the list.

"We need side lights", Ginny says

"To the furniture shop then", Harry says leading them to the shop

"What can I do for you today?" the clerk asks

"We need 20 side lights", Ginny says

"Ok that will be 200 Galleons", the clerk says getting the lights and shirking them for them

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money, "Where to next?"

"The Magical Menagerie. I am thinking about getting a kitten. What about you?" Ginny asks as they start to work that way

"I have always wanted a dog. So Maybe", Harry left it hanging as the entered the shop

It was full of animals of all kind.

"Harry look what I found", Ginny says picking up a kneazle kitten it had tortoise-shell spotted coloured one

"What are you going to name it?" Harry asks

"Araya", Ginny replies, "Have you found anything

Harry's attention was at a white labour dog at the back of the shop. The dog barks at him.

"Sir I think this dog was meant to be yours. He hasn't shown any interest in other customers", the clerk says

"Is he trained?" Harry asks

"Yes he is house trained. And has been trained as a guard dog. We also gets along well with other animals", the clerk says

"What are you going to name him?" Ginny asks

"I think I will name him Jupitar", Harry says

Jupitar barks at his new name.

"We'll take them 4 dog bowls, 5 cat bowls, blankets for both dogs and kneazle. A dog house. A litter box, two lishes, two collars. 200 Galleons worth of food for the both of them. And some toys for them please", Harry says

Once the clerk had gaved up everything she starts taking the prices and then shrinking the item. Soon the tally was in.

"What's my cost?" Harry asks

"300 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 3 Knuts", the Clerk replies

"Here you go. Enjoy the rest of your day", Harry says leading the way out carrying the dog cage while Ginny carried the kneazle one.

"Now we need to go to the supermarket", Ginny says, "Then we are done"

"Fantastic. I am hungry", Harry says leading them to the supermarket

Soon they are done and apparate back to their house. They were totally wiped out. They put the pictures of Lily and James up, one in the nursery and one in the living room. They saved the other two for Remus and Sirius. They seat up all of their pets needs and let them rome around the house. They quickly ate dinner. And moved to bring Sev to his room.

"He's so cute", Lily says looking at Severus

"He is isn't he", Ginny says smiling

"My first grandchild", Lily says

"Our first grandchild", James corrects

"You know what I mean", Lily says hitting him

"Ouch Lily quit it", James says

"Be nice then", Lily replies

Harry laughs at his parents antics.

"Let's put Sev to bed and head to bed ourselves", Harry says

"We will watch over him", Lily says

"Thanks Mum. Goodnight", Harry says kissing Sev on the head, "Goodnight son"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


End file.
